The Funny Thing
by vestiged
Summary: A RikuxSora story. Sora is the geek at school. And Riku is popular. One day, after Sora was being pushed by jocks, Riku is failing at math, and needs a good tutor, Sora. They begin learning things about eachother. Will they be more then just good friends?
1. He was a geek, and he was a sexgod

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, ESRB, Sony, or Square Enix. But if I did, Kingdom Hearts III would already be in the making!**

**Author's Note: A soraxriku fanfic! Yayyy. I had the inspiration to write this story from a geek at school who looked good without his glasses;). I always think of weird titles for my stories. But hopefully everyone will come to love this try and I'll update regardless or not of you haters saying "OMG STOP WRITING YOU WHORE!" Title+Weirdnessthe end of the story.**

**Title: The Funny Thing**

**Rating: Teen 16+. Just to be safe. For bad language, yoai, no lemon (sorry!), teen partying, use of alcohol, a little bit of sexual themes. But not that detailed.**

**Sora: Why am I always classified as a geek?**

**Riku: … Because you wear a red jumpsuit…**

**Sora: … I hate you.**

Chapter 1: He was a boy, and he was a geek. Can I make it any more obvious?

Sora watched the cars go by as he was making his way towards school. I t was only a few blocks away from where he lived. Since Destiny Islands was a pretty small island to live on. The Elementary, Middle, and High schools stood apart. All of them were private, and the students would have to wear the same uniform every year. Sora was now in High school. A freshman at Tompkins High. He knew that the sophomores wouldn't go easy on him the first day. Sora was a smart kid. Who excelled in writing the most. The only reason why he used glasses was so he could read a book. Other than that, he could see fine. But just because you didn't wear glasses all the time didn't mean you weren't defined as a geek loser in the clique book. That's pretty much what the so called "Poplars" called him. Even the football players besides his older brother. But that didn't mean he wasn't to be teased at home. At home Sora would fight back. If only he could have done that at school, but he'd probably get punched for that even if he stood up to the jocks. But there was one other boy who didn't pick on him. A boy with silver hair flowing to his neck, with aquamarine eyes. He had some muscles. Just like any other popular guy would. But while the others were picking on Sora, he'd just stare. Not saying anything at all. It never dawned on Sora that someone **that** popular would blow a chance to humiliate a geek. It was almost as if he resented the fact of picking on him. Sora liked it, but was too nervous to try and talk to the boy.

Sora had finally made it to school. He was early again. _Oh great. _He thought. _What more of a way for the jocks to pick on me before school hours. _

The brunette looked about the halls before he made his first attempt to his locker, making sure there were no jocks in sight, and quickly made his way towards his locker. _Combination set, take of lock, whew. _Sora sighed with relief. Usually, the jocks would have already pounded him against his own locker. _Maybe they decided to come late. _Sora thought as he closed his locker with a hand-full of books in his hands. Who cared? Sora was jock-free for the first time. And walked off, but before he could make anymore steps he heard his name being called. "Hey Sora!" It shouted madly.

_Shoot… _Sora thought. He knew that voice! It was Josh Guard. Captain of the football team. Josh walked up to him with his crew, knocking Sora's books down and tripping the poor brunette to the ground.

"Get some friends loser!" He and his friends laughed. The even knocked off Sora's glasses.

At the time, Riku and his friends were talking. Riku even saw the little incident that happened. Larxene was mouthing off about her nail beds, as Kadaj, Riku's older brother was listening. Riku completely ignored it and walked over to Sora, kneeling down beside him, helping him with his books.

Sora looked up shocked. And Riku just smiled a friendly smile.

"Here you go." Riku said softly, handing the brunette his books.

"Thanks," Sora replied. "Thanks, a lot."

Sora then realized something. He felt his eyes. Uh-oh. He searched around the floors and saw his glasses had been cracked.

"Darn it!" He said with dismay. "My mom is going to kill me!"

"Wow," Riku said taking the glasses. "I'm really sorry! If there's any trouble, maybe I can help you buy a new one."

Sora raised his eyebrows. "You'd do that?" He asked Riku.

Riku shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's the least I can do since Josh was pretty much an ass to you."

Sora smiled a little. "Thanks but, Josh should buy them if anyone needed too. You don't have to buy them, maybe if I tell my mom what really happened then she'll understand. I only used them for reading and in school anyways."

Sora tried to smile. He knew his mother would be mad at him either way. Since money was so short for them. Ever since Sora's father left it has been hard money wise.

Riku smiled. "You know he wont pay you back, and plus, if I were you mom I'd be pissed wither way. Please, let me help you out." Riku assured.

Sora smirked. "Clever one. Well I don't know. I have nothing to offer you in return."

Riku shrugged "I'll think of something."

Sora nodded. "Thank you," Sora shuddered. "I appreciate it!" he then said cheerfully.

Riku grinned at the brunette. "Walk with me to class?" he asked Sora.

Sora thought. _Well, he isn't one of those jocks that push me around. I should give him a chance. _Sora nodded and they both walked side by side to class.

How strange it was. Sora had only seen Riku in Middle school. And the silver-haired teen had never spoken with him before. Sora tried not to think that this was just a big trick and that Riku would push him around later. But there was something about the older teen that stroked Sora's interest. It wasn't like him to just g head over heels for a guy he just met. But it's almost like he could trust Riku.

"Can I see your schedule?" Riku had asked.

Sora twisted his face and reached into the bottom of his pile of books, and handed Riku the white small paper that directed his day.

Riku read the paper carefully. Nodding his head from time to time. "Looks like we have four classes together, Sora." He chirped.

Sora let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Which ones?"

Riku looked at the schedule again. "We have first block together, GT science, math, lunch, and art."

Art, was pretty much o.k. for Sora. It wasn't the most exciting exploratory for him, but it beat being in PE.

"Cool," Sora said. 'So is this the science room?" he asked Riku.

Riku nodded. Yeah, you ready to go in?"

Sora nodded and they both walked into the chalk scented chalk class room. As the two boys sat in their seats, class started. Riku looked at Sora as the brunette was copying down the notes from the board. And the silver-haired teen smiled.

Sora was a pretty cool guy. Despite what his friends thought. Even though he looked a little dorky. Who would have thought it without his glasses? He looked like a completely normal kid without them, and maybe if his friends got to know him like Riku did, they would take a liking to the brunette also.

The older teen glanced up at the teacher's desk. The teacher had been writing down a couple of more notes on the overhead. The science room was never had good technology. Every other class had the dry-erase boards in the rooms. To Riku, since was the most important out of all the other classes. But everyone seemed to guess that math was. Sora looked pretty geek like, copying the notes down. Almost looking professional, he pushed a piece of thick light brown hair from his eyes, and then went back to the notes on the over head.

Riku didn't know how late it was until the bell rang. He only had copied a few of his notes, but thankfully their teacher Ms. Steward said that that the notes would continue tomorrow. Sora waited for Riku out side the door.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully.

Riku smiled. "Hey, you know where the Social Studies room is?" The older teen asked him.

Sora thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah," He said. "Right down the right hallway, right?"

Riku nodded. "Yep, that's it."

Sora smiled a little. "Ok, Thanks for reminding me! I'll be heading off now!" Sora said.

"Do you want me to walk you down?" Riku asked the brunette.

Sora shrugged. "Well we only have five minutes between classes; you should go ahead to yours."

"All right then," Riku said. "See you at lunch." He said disappointed.

Sora waved. "Bye then!"

Riku waved back. "Bye."

Both teens walked to class.

**Sora: hah… some of you guys really think we're straight? I mean, seriously.**

**Riku: you're the one that's gay.**

**Sora: Just because the creator made my hand go all the way to your butt doesn't mean I'm gay!**

**Riku:singing: If you were gay, it'd be ok, Cause' I'd love you anyways…**

**Sora: DAMN YOU SQUARE ENIX!**

**Hookah. Well that was weird but I felt I made the chapter too short so yay!: D Working on next chapter!**


	2. When will you notice me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts Dammit.**

**YAY! Chapter 2, I think a lot of you will like this one! And I even stuck in Axel! **

**Axel: much appreciated! But I'm still a pervert!**

**That you are.**

**Darkangelwings90: You're right, long chapters are good chapter. I got into it, I really did. And enjoyed writing it as much as I did the first chapter!**

**ChaosHarbor: Thanks a lot, your KH nicknames makes me feel fuzzy inside!**

**ChibiFrubaGirl: Will Axel and Demyx be in the story? YOU KNOW IT!**

**Sora: BALLIN!**

**OO**

**Sora: Sorry it was the perfect moment, and you say that a lot:D**

**Snirp: No-one understands our intellectual minds. Tetsuya is nice for putting some yoai in the game I believe for the RikuxSora fans! Sora is just gay… GAY. **

**Sora: I hate everyone.**

**Of course!**

**Axel: Oo would you like pie with that?**

**Riku: PIE!**

**Demyx: When am I gonna be in the story?**

**Time will come, trust me **

**Demyx: I hope I get to have a lemon with Sora! hugglez Sora**

**Sora: icky!**

**NO LEMON!**

**Demyx: Don't you hear the fan girls screaming for it? I mean come on!**

**Nope! And I have you know any lemon I do would be Riku and Sora.**

**Sora: Are you still saying I'm gay?**

Chapter 2: When will you notice me?

Sora made his way in the classroom. As he sat down and observed, he saw many maps, projects from the year before still hanging up, and a homework board that was just waiting to be written on.

Sora looked around. _I don't see anyone I know… _Sora looked down at his desk. _I guess I'm alone in this class._

"Is this seat taken?"

Sora looked up to see a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, almost like himself.

"Nope." Sora said, feeling he was being a little unsociable.

The boy sat down beside Sora, looking at the brunette. "I'm Roxas. What's yours?" The blonde asked.

Sora looked over. "Sora," He chirped. "Did you just move here? I've never seen you before."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I moved from Twilight Town."

Sora's eyes lit up. He had never been anywhere out of Destiny Islands. "Twilight Town? What an unusual name!"

Roxas smiled. "It was named that because on one side of the town, it's always dark, like at night. And the other half it's light. When its night time on the light side, its morning on the dark side."

Sora laughed a little, unable to comprehend what Roxas was saying. "That's kind of confusing." He blushed embarrassed.

Roxas chuckled. "I guess you have to hear it from someone who is more capable of explaining it." He joked.

Roxas looked around. "I haven't really made any friends here."

Sora smiled. "Well, you just made one!"

As Sora looked around again he saw a girl with crimson hair and blue eyes walk in, and she looked at the brunette with a smile. Sora returning the favor looked back at Roxas.

"Have you met her before?" Roxas asked.

Sora shrugged. "Nope, I've never seen her in my life!" Sora laughed.

"She looks real pretty." Roxas admitted.

Sora grinned. "Yeah, but I'd probably never have a chance with her anyway!"

Roxas nodded his head. "Well you never know!" he assured.

Sora sighed. "Yep." _You'll never know… _The teen thought. Thinking about Riku. _I can't believe he's really my friend…_

The teacher walked in with papers in her hand. She was slim, but not to slim, and wore a pink suit with matching heels. "Hello Class, My name is Miss. Gainsborough, and I will be your Social Studies teacher for this year."

She wrote her name on the dry-erase board with a pink marker.

"I'm going to have a hard time trying to spell he last name…" Roxas sighed.

Sora giggled. Miss. Gainsborough had a look of sadness in her eyes, even when she was smiling. She had long brown hair that she had braided behind her back, and the greenest eyes Sora had ever seen. She looked to be in her early twenties.

"Does anyone have any questions before we move on to the lesson plans?" She asked.

Almost all of the boy's hands shot up, following only a few girls.

"Yes?" she asked pointing to one of the boys. "Your name?"

"Hayner," he answered. "Are you married?" He asked.

The class giggled here and there. Miss. Gainsborough was quiet for a long time.

"No I am not," She smiled faintly. "Anyone else have anymore questions?"

She began answering them quietly.

Roxas bit his lip. "Hey Sora, it looks like she is trying to hold back tears, do you think it might be because of what that guy Hayner said?" He asked.

Sora shrugged. "It seems that way… her eyes look glassy. There is something about her that creeps me out!" Sora said.

Roxas nodded. "Same here."

Sora and Roxas made their way towards lunch.

"It's god to know we have the same schedule!" Roxas smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if I could separated from you!"

Sora smiled. "Yeah, me too! My new friend is in only four of my classes."

Roxas nodded. "Do you have any other friends?" He asked.

The brunette also nodded. "Yeah, there's Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Olette!"

Roxas smiled. "I hope they are nice." He laughed uneasy.

Sora chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about! They'll love you!" Sora assured as they stood inline with their lunch trays.

"So who's that guy who has four classes with you?" The blonde asked, while getting a burger from the lunch bar.

Sora also swiped a burger. "His name is Riku," Sora looked around for him. "I don't see him yet, but when he comes I'll point him out to you."

Roxas nodded. "Is he cute?"

Sora looked at Roxas confused. "Um… I guess… I mean I- I never thought of him… in that way before."

Roxas turned away looking embarrassed, "Oh."

After the two paid for their lunch they both took a set next to Olette.

"Hey guys!" Sora chirped. "This is Roxas, he's my new friend!"

Tidus smiled. "Hey, you knew to the island?" He asked.

Roxas nodded quietly.

Wakka smiled brightly. "Well I'm sure you'll make some good friends here. You just made about five! I'm Wakka!"

Tidus smiled. "I'm Tidus."

"And I'm Olette!" The dark brown headed girl exclaimed.

Tidus looked at the blonde. "So where do you live on Destiny Islands?" He asked.

Roxas thought. "On driftwood lane."

Tidus laughed. "No shit, I live there too!"

"All of us do!" Olette smiled.

Roxas looked at Sora. "Even you, Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Yep! It's the best place ever, especially at sunset; it hits Paupo Island just right!"

Roxas laughed. "What's Paupo Island?"

"It's a little Island that is connected to the second part of Destiny Islands on land." Wakka explained.

"The second island?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, and island is made up of chains. Some islands can belong to one whole community on an island. We have three chains." Tidus added.

Roxas nodded. "I see!"

Olette also nodded. "We play on the second chain a lot! Grownups never go there because the wood is so old, and plus it looks childish anyways."

Tidus nodded. "We usually go there anyway so the adults won't bug the hell outta us. It's like our escape."

"You know all about that Tidus, ya?" Wakka laughed.

Tidus blushed. "Shut up, pervert!"

"I'm lost." Roxas admitted smiling.

Olette nodded. "Well Tidus was caught with-"

Tidus cut Olette of. "Olette, can we not go there?" He asked.

Olette just giggled.

"Hey Sora, why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Tidus asked.

Sora almost forgot. "Oh well Josh messed with me again, and this time he must have stepped on my glasses, because when I got them they were cracked, and Riku helped me up and he said he'd get me new ones."

Tidus' eyes widened. "You mean Riku Harada? He's a jock too!"

Wakka hissed at Tidus. "Tidus, just because you hang out with someone doesn't mean you are classified as one of them. I'd like to beat the tar outta Josh!" Wakka said balling his fists.

Sora shrugged. "It doesn't bother me one bit."

"Hey." A voice said. Riku sat down beside Sora along with another boy, who had long red spiked hair in the back and green eyes. "This is Axel."

Sora smiled. "Hi." He said in a quiet voice.

"Hey, you must be the guy Riku talked about all these years!" Axel said smiling. Knowing he embarrassed the shit out of Riku. He did.

Riku hit Axel in the shoulder. "So I'm thinking you should meet me after school, so I can give you the glasses."

Sora smiled and nodded. "That'd be great!"

Axel looked at Roxas who was blushing uncontrollably. "Who is your friend?" Axel asked Sora.

Sora looked at Roxas. "Oh, that's Roxas! He's knew."

Axel nodded. "Roxas huh."

He got up and sat beside Roxas. "Hey," He said smoothly. "I'm Axel."

Roxas had the face of an apple. "Hi…" He said shyly.

Axel smiled. "No need to be shy." He assured. "You and me will become good friends." He said as he brushed his leg against Roxas', making the blonde jump.

"I'm sure of that." Axel finished.

Riku rolled his eyes at Axel. "So Sora, you have a girl friend?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" Sora said sarcastically, then frowning.

Riku shook his head. _Wait a go Harada. _"I didn't mean to offend you. I just asked."

Sora smiled. "You didn't, but it's pretty obvious I don't have one. Right?" He looked at the older teen.

Riku shook his head. "Why would I think that?" He asked the brunette, who was playing with his food.

"Well," He begin. "I'm a geek loser who gets pushed around I act like a girl and I'm so skinny and helpless that I totally look like a shrew." Sora finished.

_He'll probably agree with me too. _Sora thought.

Riku looked puzzled. "You're not any of those things. I think your nice, and pretty good looking-" Riku froze.

Axel snickered. _He'll have to confess now!_ He thought. _It's the perfect moment!_

Riku shook his head as Sora's face turned pink. "No I mean, I mean…" Riku stopped.

"I mean like, I don't see why anyone wouldn't…" Riku stopped again.

_Everything is coming out wrong! _The silver-haired teen thought. "It's just your not a geek." _Whew._

Sora rolled his eyes. "Come on, you have to admit. I am a geek with my glasses on."

Riku shook his head. "No, I haven't really looked at you with your glasses… per say. But you know what the funny thing is?" He asked.

Sora smiled. "What?"

_I'm falling for you. _"You look completely normal even with your glasses on." _I'm so corny! _Riku hissed to himself.

"Really?" Sora asked.

Riku smiled. "Yeah."

The brunette felt bashful. _That's really nice! Maybe he isn't fooling around with me. Maybe he really is my friend._

Axel smiled. "So, Roxas do you like BI Sextans?" Axel asked.

The blonde didn't know what to say.

Riku shook his head. "Axel stop trying to molest him." He said.

Axel shrugged, "I am just asking him questions here! Is that such a big deal?"

The girl with the crimson hair walked by again. And Sora waved at her casually. She gave him a nod.

Riku questioned in his head. _Kairi have him the nod?_

"Whoa! Sora! You know her?" He asked.

Sora shook his head. "Nope, I haven't even talked to her. She is in my Social Studies class though."

Wakka nodded. "You must have she gave you the nod man."

Axel nodded. "It was a good one too." He added.

Riku was quiet. _Kairi likes Sora? Why would she? How could she? _Riku thought. It wasn't that he was ad or anything. It just never dawned on him that Kairi would like Sora. She usually went out with the football players.

Sora shrugged. "She looks nice."

Tidus stuffed his face fool of food. "Maybe, you should ask her out."

Riku looked up surprised, and then looked at Sora, waiting for a response.

"Tidus, you must be on crack if you think I am going to ask a girl out!" Sora said surprised that Tidus would think he'd be that bold enough to ask someone as pretty as her out.

Tidus shrugged. 'I just thought. You don't have to." Tidus assured, looking at his watch. "It's almost time for the bell to ring." He said, and picked up his tray making his way toward the trash cans and the window where the lunch ladies cleaned the trays.

Riku looked at Sora. "I guess we better head off to math, huh?"

Sora nodded. "Lets go." Both walked up with Axel and Roxas following them behind.

"Hey Roxas? I wasn't trying to freak you out, back there when I asked you that. Sorry if I did." He admitted.

Roxas nodded. "It's ok." He said once again being quiet.

_Riku's right. _Thought Axel. _This whole sorry stuff can come in handy after all!_

Roxas, Riku and Sora made their way towards Math. "So what's your favorite subject Riku? Mines math." Sora admitted.

Riku thought. "Art. I'm really good at. I love using oil pastels. I suck hard at math… that… sounded dirty."

Roxas and Sora laughed. "I like math because there is only one outcome. How about you, Roxas."

Roxas thought. "I like science. I absolutely love to dissect things!" Roxas said.

Riku smiled. "Ha. That's one thing you have in common with Axel, Roxas."

Roxas blushed madly.

Sora looked over. "Do you like guys Roxas?"

_That was a personal question… _Riku thought. _I wouldn't want to be asked that._

Roxas shrugged. "Yeah…"

Sora smiled. "Do you like Axel?"

The blonde shrugged again. "Well… he's cute, but he comes off as a player. You know?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "That's Axel. Roxas, I think he really likes you, and even though he comes off as a real ass, he is really affectionate, when you get to know him."

Sora smiled. "Yeah."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah… he did apologize for asking me all those questions. I guess he knew it made me feel uncomfortable."

Sora frowned. "Um, I'm sorry for asking you that question."

Roxas laughed. "It's ok, as long as you guys don't tell. But I feel like I can talk to you guys about anything, now that I got to know you."

Riku and Sora smiled.

Math class was dull. To Riku it seemed he was failing more and more. He barely passed last year. And having a quiz today that would be graded wasn't satisfying. But it was better then having homework, anyways. And thank god for school starting on a Wednesday this semester.

"Ok everyone." Said Mrs. Hemlock. "I am going to pass out these papers, and remember; this will be taken up a grade."

_Thanks for reminding me. _Riku rolled his eyes as she gave him his paper. Sora began working quickly.

Riku read the first problem and looked confused. _What the hell is this? I have no knowledge of pie… and what kind of a name is Likuta anyway? And I'll be dammed if I gave anyone my stuff! Ok Riku enough babbling! Maybe she'll go easy on you. _

Riku began working out the problems as best as he could, he was one of the 14th people done, and handed the teacher the sheet, and sat back down. Sora had already been finished 40 minutes ago. _10 more minutes… _Riku thought. _You can do it. _He assured himself. And before he knew it, the bell rang all the student got up. As Riku walked towards the teacher she stopped him.

"Riku, may I speak with you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. Telling Sora to wait for him.

"Riku I have you know, you had the lowest score on the quiz." She began.

Riku sighed. _Great._

"I'm not one to push you, but your scores last year were not up to high standards, and I want to help you, you have gone from a 70 average from last ear to a 60. This stuff isn't old. And I know you can do better." She said.

Riku nodded. "I will."

"I suggest you get a tutor." She added.

Riku nodded anxiously. "Yes ma'am."

"Ok Riku, I'll be watching your grades. You're dismissed."

Riku nodded and walked out. _Damn I hate teachers! _

Sora walked behind him. "Um Riku?"

"What?" He said still annoyed by his teacher.

"Well… I heard what was going on, about you failing math." Sora said.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I guess the whole world heard it huh?"

Sora didn't laugh. "Well I was thinking… I…. she said you need a tutor. Maybe I can help you" The brunette suggested.

Riku looked puzzled. "You will be my tutor?" He asked.

Sora nodded. "If it isn't much trouble. It's the least I can do. That can be your payment for my glasses." Sora again suggested.

Riku turned around. "That'd be great. Thanks. I appreciate it."

Sora nodded. "When do you want to start?" He asked.

The older teen thought. "How about Friday, you spend the night, and we'll have all day and night to work." Riku said.

Sora nodded. "Ok. Well I have to get going to Language; I'll see you in art."

Riku waved. "Bye Sora." He smiled. _Sora Avalon is spending the night with me._ A shiver went down his spine.

Sora had made it to Language just in time, and Roxas had saved him a seat.

"Thanks, Roxas." Sora said.

Roxas nodded. "No problem. What took you?"

Sora shrugged. "Well I waited on Riku, and his teacher said he was having trouble in math, and I agreed to tutor him."

Roxas nodded. "Ah."

Language went by like breeze; it had always been the easiest subject Sora had ever had. The teacher was the sweetest. Her name was Mrs. Merritt, with her hair blonde and shiny, she looked to be about 30 years old. Or 28. It was cool to have all female teachers, and young ones at that. Except his science teacher.

Before he knew it Language had passed, leading the bell to ring.

"Remember class," Mrs. Merritt said. "I want the poem in by Monday!"

The class walked out the Language room.

"What are you going to write about Sora?" Roxas asked.

Sora shrugged. "Love?"

Roxas chuckled. "The powerful word."

Sora nodded. "That it is."

Roxas looked at the ceiling. "Have you ever been in love?" He asked.

Sora thought. "No… I don't think so. My brother is though. He is dating a 20 year old Cloud."

Roxas nodded. "I assume your brothers gay?"

Sora nodded. "BI."

Roxas smiled. "How old is your brother?" He asked.

Sora looked for the sings to the art room. "He is a senor here. 17. He'll be 18 in 4 months."

Roxas looked at the painting near the art room. "His name?"

Sora and Roxas walked in the art room. "Leon. Well his real full name is Squall Leonhart Avalon. But he prefers to be called Leon." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sora, Roxas." Riku said.

The two freshmen sat beside he sophomore. "Hey Riku." They replied.

Riku looked up. "There is a substitute in art today, so we can draw whatever we want."

Sora sighed with relief. He wasn't the best drawer.

The class began. Sora didn't know what to draw, and then he thought of drawing a guitar with music notes. As he was finishing up the guitar he looked at Riku who was carefully drawing with his pencil.

"What are you drawing?" Sora asked.

Riku looked at Sora with a smile. "You'll see." And we went back to work

Roxas was drawing lines with different colors. Sora guessed he wasn't much of an artist either; Sora looked over as Riku was already using oil pastels.

Sora blushed. "Is that… me?" _It looks so real._

Riku smiled. "You like it?"

Sora grinned. "Like it? I love it!" He exclaimed.

Riku chuckled. "I love drawing you, I can get almost every inch of you right." Riku admitted.

The brunette sighed. "That's so sweet, thanks a lot." Sora smiled. _That was really sweet… too sweet._

"It was sweet drawing it." Riku said. _Corny much? _

Sora smiled again and turned back to his drawing. Riku couldn't stop looking at him. _Sora, what do I have to do to get you to notice me?_

**Sora: Jump off a cliff.**

**Riku:jumps off a cliff:**

**Thanks Sora, you just killed one of the main characters…**

**Sora:D**

**Riku:Walks out of death portal:**

**Axel: I love you Roxas!**

**Roxas: I want a lemon with my Axel! And I'm tried of being a girl in fanfics!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yeah right. **

**Working on third chapter!**


	3. You kinda have my heart

**Disclaimer: I don't kingdom hearts, it's characters or anything, but I do own you! Muahahahaha!**

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the kind of late update, I said it'd be done by Friday. But I lied…**

**Invader Zim: YOU LIED! YOU LIED!**

**But I updated now! That's what counts!**

**-Miyabi'z-Yaoi'ness-: I will write till my fingers bleed!**

**ShiraiHime: I think I made it pretty long. But I didn't make it long because you said so, it was fun!**

**Katraa: yeah. Ha-ha, it's always the same thing. I want it to be long before they fall in love because I think usually when they are in love in like the 1st chapter or something like that; there isn't really a big plot. Unless it's about angst. Then it gets boring, I also tried to detail it for you more. I didn't want to go too deep into it though.**

**Sabbychan: O-O um… ok Take 1 first shot!**

**Riku:sings: Wake up, I've have been waiting for you to open your eyes! So that I can tell you! That I think I'm ready! Ready to free fall into, into the unknown, if you want to come with me!**

**Sora: O-O go to hell Riku. And IM NOT GAY!**

**Sorry I tried to make it work… lol. Thanks for the review! You're hyper! Meep!**

**Tracyj16: Yeah… Well it kind of helps the story Sora being a geek and all. If you have seen the movie, Get real, then you'll know what the theme of the story is! Thank you so much!**

**Hykaru: Yayyy I feel so loved! I'm popular!:D Thanks I have been known to be a good author.**

**Riku:cough:you suck!:cough:**

**Black Juju: thanks, Axel kicks ass! Seriously!**

Chapter 3: You kinda have my heart

Sora pushed the dark blue double doors walking out the school grounds with Roxas. Now that it was lighter outside, Sora noticed the fresh paint on the doors. The school was made of brick, with trees palm trees surrounding it.

"I Hate English…" Roxas muttered under his breath. "How many times am I gonna have to tell them I am NOT ever moving to Mexico!"

Sora laughed. "The English teacher seems to be really freaky as well! Whoever heard of a name like Xemnas?"

Roxas stopped. "That's not even the worst part. "They way he stares at you with those… eyes!"

Sora nodded. "His eyes are an unusual color." Sora admitted Thinking of the orange glowing eyes. The brunette looked down at the cemented ground, then looking back up at his friend and smiled. "Well, I'm meeting Riku here and then we're going to his house, are you sure you want to wait on me?" Sora asked him.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. It's not problem; I don't have anything better to do!"

Sora smirked. "That makes me feel really special, y'know." He teased.

_Oh no…_ Sora thought as Josh was coming towards his way. Sora's face practically turned from his tan skin to being white as a ghost.

Roxas looked at Sora. "Sora, you look so tense. What's wrong?" He asked the brunette.

"It's Josh…" Sora sighed heavily.

"Hey Geek… and…" Josh stopped.

Roxas looked up, not smiling. "Roxas."

"I was gonna say other geek." Josh corrected. "So Sora, Today's the first day of school, and you know what that means right?" Josh asked with a pity voice.

Sora was quiet.

"Freshmen bash day, and how does it feel to be lucky number one? Horrible I hope!" Josh laughed as he kicked Sora's leg, making the poor brunette fall down. "What do you think guys? Should I throw him in the dumpster? Or give him a swirly?"

"Just leave him alone." Riku said quietly, standing in front of the younger teen, as Roxas helped him up.

Josh laughed. "Riku what's come over you? Are you ok? Because all of a sudden you are defending a loser!" Josh laughed.

Riku didn't even move his mouth, not even a little. "Josh, come on, just give it a rest for right now."

Josh shook his head. "I'm gonna wait for you to get hit up side the head to remember who you are. I'll see you tomorrow. You got lucky Sora, but don't think your off the hook. I'll have re-scheduled your pain tomorrow." With that Josh and his gang walked off.

Riku looked back at Sora. "You ok?" He asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for sticking up for me." Sora said smiling.

Riku blushed. "Your welcome, it's the least I can do."

"Hey Roxas." Axel said coming up to the blonde.

"Hi… Axel…" Roxas shyly said.

"I seemed to have lost my phone number…" Axel sighed with dismay, and then lit up. "Can I have yours?"

Roxas laughed a little. "No."

Axel pouted. "That's not fair. You won't even take pity on me."

Riku hugged his friend. "I pity you Axel… for being a dumbass."

Roxas giggled and Axel jut smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then. I'll just be setting at home. With nothing to do… because I lost my phone number."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Ok, here." Roxas said. As he handed a paper to Axel.

"Really?" Axel eyes sparkled.

Roxas nodded. "The number is 527-stop being stop being a stalker."

Riku busted out laughing. "Smooth Axel, smooth."

Axel had a look of embarrassment on his face. "Well at least I am trying while your pondering your sweet time- YEOW!" Axel screamed loudly as Riku stepped on his foot, warning him to stop.

Riku tugged on Sora's shirt. "Sorry to leave you Roxas with the molester, but we have to go and get Sora some new specs, but I will see you guys tomorrow."

Sora smiled. "What he said."

They both waved bye to Axel and Roxas.

"Do you think we should leave Roxas there?" Sora asked worriedly?

Riku laughed. "Axel won't do anything. Trust me."

The brunette grinned. "Yeah, but I wonder sometimes…"

Riku smiled. "You know Sora… You... Look good with out you're glasses." Riku spat out. His heart beating fast.

Sora giggled. "Thanks! I've been told that a lot."

Riku nodded, but inside he was dying. _Well that wasn't worth it._

The brunette looked down blushing. "Hey Riku,"

Riku looked over. "Hm?"

"Do you know that Girl… the one who was starring at me at Lunch?" Sora asked as he kicked a stone in a near by pond.

_Why the hell does he have to bring her up for? _"Kairi." Riku sighed. "Her name is Kairi."

Sora nodded. "Ok." And he turned back.

_Ok? What does Ok mean? Ok I might ask her out then? Ugh! I have to make sure Sora and Kairi NEVER meet. _Riku hissed in his head.

"This is your house?" Sora asked. As Riku opened the black steal gates that were taller then trees. Up ahead you could see a circle around a pond near the entrance, and out of the circle was the front yard, with the sprinklers feeding the grass with it's delightful water. In the North Middle part after the circle was a huge white house that looked like a mansion.

Riku looked annoyed. _I hate it when people ask me that. _"Yeah… My dad owns an n oil company, so he is like, rich I guess."

Sora smiled. "Cool!"

Riku shrugged. "Not really. "He's never home, some it is really boring without him. We're like best friends."

The brunette nodded. _I wish my dad was with me…_ Sora sighed.

Riku opened the front door.

"Follow me to my room." The older teen said.

Sora nodded, and both traveled upstairs. The staircase was in the hall where the front door sat, with the stair case flowing left and right. Riku's room was down on the left wing, all the way to the end. He turned the golden knob on his door, and opened the room.

Wow. It was huge. Almost the size of Sora's living room! There laid a queen sized bed, with dark blue comforter, that felt like feathers, and the plaid light blue, and dark blue sheets that were shown. I big screen TV sat in front of the bed, with crowded shelves of DVDs, by that was Riku's dresser, where his radio sat on top, CDs piling by the shelf. From a distance you could also see Riku's walk in closet, along with the mirror dresser that sat on the far left near his bed, with many other contraptions and "toys"

"This… is your room?" Sora asked in amazement.

Riku looked at Sora annoyingly. "Can you stop doing that?" He laughed a little.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sora said. He could see why Riku didn't really want to talk about how much he owned.

The brunette sat on Riku's bed. "Where's your mom."

Riku sat his books down on his dresser opening a few draws. "Out planning, she is a wedding planner for weddings."

Sora nodded. "Sounds interesting! Are you parents ever around?" He asked.

The silver-haired teen shrugged. "Not usually, I pretty much know every maids name in this big house now."

Sora laughed. "I guess they're really not here a lot huh?"

Riku sat on the bed. "Mom is home sometimes, dad's never home at all, and I he was he'd come back late in the early morning."

Sora smiled. "You're lucky though, my dad's never around."

Riku looked with a concern. "Where is he?"

The brunette shrugged. "That's what I'd like to know."

The older teen sighed a little. "Sorry, he must have been really important to you, huh?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, we did everything together, he was a great dad, then my parents had to get a divorce, and my dad left without saying good bye. I woke up in the middle of the night and looked out my window, and there he was loading up a suit case and driving off in his van."

Riku frowned. "Wow, that's pretty sad if he didn't even tell you goodbye. Even my dad, wouldn't do that."

The younger teen smiled. "Well we should get those glasses, huh?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, follow me."

Sora and Riku walked along in the east wing, with Riku looked at the doors.

"How do you keep track of how much rooms you have?" Sora said in bewilderment as Riku looked as he knew where he was going, and doing. "There are a total of 132 rooms in this house, if you count back when you have a certain room, your bound to find the room you were looking for later."

Sora looked puzzled. "That's really, just confusing."

Riku smirked. "I guess you're not all that smart, huh?"

The younger boy stuck his tongue out a Riku.

The boys had finally com to a stop of the un-ending hallway, and Riku opened the door and looked around for the glasses. Sora's eye widened. Not even the eye doctor had this much glasses. "Sorry to ask, but why do you have a glasses room?"

Riku shrugged. "My dad where glasses sometimes, so does my mom." He said, while searching in the drawers.

Sora nodded. "So you think they'll get mad?" The boy asked worriedly. Riku laughed.

"Nah, they'll never now. There are so many glasses in here, I can't even find the one I am looking for right now… oh wait, and here they are."

Riku handed the brunette a pair of glasses that looked just like his old ones. Sora tried them on. Looking in the mirror.

"They fit perfect!" He chirped.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, but…" Riku stopped and took the glasses off, examining Sora's face, carefully. He was beautiful. The light brown hair, and blue eyes, with a little bit of non-seeable freckles on his cheeks. Who would have thought he was a geek with his glasses off? "You look cute without them."

Riku's face turned pink. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him that… _

Sora smiled. "Thanks! You think Kairi would notice?"

_Fuck… that was an obvious response, and he just ignores it and asks about Kairi! Sora, why are you torturing me?_ Riku had to bit his lip from saying anything negative about Kairi.

"She probably wouldn't know the difference. You're good looking with, or without your glasses. Promise."

_Oh my gosh! Is that a blush on his face?_ Riku thought excitedly.

"Thanks, Riku." He said shyly, like Roxas said to Axel.

Riku smiled. "So we still on for Friday?" He asked.

The brunette nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be? I can't wait."

Riku nodded. _Me too, especially since you'll be left with me, alone._ "Yeah, me too Sora!"

The boy nodded. "Well I need to get going, it's almost five o'clock, and I need to get back home before my mom yells at me for being late for dinner, again"

Riku smiled. "All right then, see you tomorrow."

Sora grinned. "Bye, bye!"

The sliver-haired teen chuckled. "Bye."

Sora walked out the door, with Riku sitting back on his bed. _Sora… why am I falling for him? It's probably never going to happen, and what would my friends think?_ Riku shook his head. _No, I shouldn't think about what they think… right? _Riku hot his forehead. _You're losing it! You've liked people before! But they weren't as clueless as him… oh; I wish I could just ask him. I wish I could just tell him how I feel. Now he's all wrapped up in Kairi. _Riku made a horrible look on his face. _Kairi… _he hissed.

Riku wasn't always the one to get jealous. He was usually the one that was being fought over. Never, ever in his life had he been jealous of someone he liked. It was typical for him before. You like someone, but they like someone else, big deal, whatever, move on. And Riku would soon later forget about the person, but Sora was different. Riku wanted him. He actually wanted someone to be his boyfriend.

"Sora… I can't stop thinking about him." Riku fell on his bed. "I'll tell him Friday…" He promised himself. "Friday, for sure."

"Riku honey," The teenager's mother called form downstairs. "You up there?"

Riku sighed. "Ma'am?" He answered annoyingly.

"Can you come down for a second?" she called back.

"Yes ma'am." Riku yelled.

He smiled looking behind him. "Friday."

Riku ran downstairs to see what the emergency was. And his mother was just going on with her business polishing some furnisher while one of the maids was washing the dishes; the kitchen was basically white, with color in it. The walls were a light pale green color, with the cabinets light brown wood, that were painted white, along with the island, with a covering of blue, black, and baby blue marble mixed on it. The floors were of course a light wooden brown color, that was as smooth as skin, with no un-even bumps on the floor. There were many things on the island, like a fake-fruit basket, that his mother liked to preserve for looks, cook books, that the maids sometimes used, and many nick knacks like keys, and a few books and letters, but straightened up neatly.

"I need to discuss a few things with you." She carelessly said as she polished her jewelry. "I'll be going away for a few weeks,."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Riku asked.

"It means," His mother continued. "That your dad will be watching you, while I am up in New York, planning for a wedding."

"Dad?" Riku shot up from the wooden chair. "But, can't Kadaj or Yazoo take of me?" Riku asked pleadingly.

His mother shook his head. "You know good and well that Kadaj or Yazoo would let you go and get away with murder," his mother said. "Besides, you need to spend time with your dad."

Riku sighed. "But I don't want to spend time with **him**!" Riku said angrily.

The teen's mother sighed. "Riku, I know he doesn't really show his love in the way I do, or anyone else would, but you need to give him a chance. Even though he can be quite stubborn," His mother assured. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Riku rolled his eyes. "If you ask me, I think he just thinks of me as a little play toy he can push around. You know that Kadaj and Yazoo are his favorites. I'm just a… a nobody."

"Be thankful you have a father. A lot of married couples split up now a days." His mother sighed. "I feel so sorry for the poor children who have to go through it, as well."

Riku huffed. "Fine. Fine, fine, but if he torments me, I'm kicking his ass out in the streets."

His mother chuckled. "God luck with that, and watch your language. You're almost as bad as him."

Riku stomped upstairs. "Don't refer me to that bastard!" He yelled back.

The aquamarine eyed boy lay on his bed. He couldn't get Sora out of his head. "This isn't normal…" he sighed. "Sora, what are you doing to me?"

Sora had just finished his homework after dinner was cooked. He looked up at what time it was. _7:20… _He thought inside his head. _I wonder why Riku was so… so annoyed every time I brought Kairi up. I mean, it's kind of strange for him to act that way unless he likes her too._ Sora wondered. It wasn't the first time Sora had ever liked someone. There had been a many times when Sora would have a crush on a girl he would never get, or alas never talk to. He rolled over to the side of his double bed, with blue and gray sheets, along with a white feathery comforter. His room was pretty simple. Almost all the furniture was light wood; he had a dresser, a desk, and two little tables beside his bed. A Television sat in the left corner of the room near a book self, with many crafts, and books. Beside his TV was a play station 2, following a game cube, and a load full of games, and DVDs on the floor. Near the right were the dresser was, was the closet. It wasn't a walk in. but big enough for all of Sora's clothes. A window was right under Sora's bed, he loved looking up at the stars when he couldn't sleep, he had his bed pointing out to the north of the room, in at the end of the wall there was his desk, which had his laptop, a printer, and his books. Sora never really had a lot of toys in his room, except his guitar, and his notebooks full of poetry and lyrics for his songs. But no one would ever see his songs. Ever.

He arose from his bed, but then fell back down. _What does Riku think about me? _He asked himself. The brunette walked slowly downstairs with sleepy eyes, and saw his little sister, Kali, who was nearly 12 watching Television with his mother. His mother had blue eyes, and brown hair, darker then Sora's, and Kali had light brown hair like Sora's with Hazel blue eyes.

"Hey honey," His mother said without looking. "Need anything?"

Sora nodded sitting beside his mother. "Yeah, yeah I do." He answered. "I was wondering if I could spend the night at my friend Riku's place Friday. He needs help with math, so I am going over there to kind of tutor him."

His mother kept looking at the screen. "I don't have a problem with it as long as his mother doesn't." She answered like a mother would.

Sora nodded. "Thanks mom." And he raced back upstairs lying on his bed again. _I wonder what he is doing…_ Sora thought.

"_Sora?" Riku asked in bewilderment. "Why are we on Paupo Island?" Riku asked blushing. _

_Sora pointed out towards the sky. "We're here to see the shower."_

_Riku was really confused. "What shower?"_

_Sora smiled. "Mom says, every four years, it rains different colors in the sky on Destiny Islands. Up in the sky, you can see strips of rainbows, just flying across the darkened sky like a rocket, or shooting star!" Sora chuckled._

"_Mom says it's when she got her first kiss." Sora shyly said, looking down with pink cheeks._

_Riku smiled. "Sounds… awesome." He scooted towards Sora. _

_Sora returned the favor until they were both almost a sandwich closing in on the jelly, their hands intertwined. _

"_Look Riku," Sora giggled in his sentence. "There's one, two, three-mmph!" Sora was cut off by a pair of lips reaching his._

"_Riku."_

"_Riku… Riku!"_

Riku awoke with his alarm clock going off.

"Riku, time to get ready for school!" His mother called from downstairs.

Riku groaned as he smashed the annoying ringing sound coming from the device.

"Thanks for ruining my dream!" He yelled back. _I wonder what would have happened I hadn't woken up…_ Riku's mind wondered. He then began to picture images in his head that was… disturbing. _NO! Stop! Must… not … be… like… Axel! _Riku hissed to himself.

"Gosh, I'm starting to be as perverted as Axel." The teen said, sliding on his uniform pants.

"Hey," Kadaj's voice rang through Riku's ears.

Riku rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Kadaj through his book bag at Riku. "Mom wants you to hurry up before your porridge gets cold goldilocks.

"Bastard…" Riku whispered under his breath as Kadaj left the room with him and Yazoo pushing each other downstairs.

"Out of all the 17 year old brothers I had to have the bitchiest ones from hell!" he yelled sarcastically.

After Riku had gotten finished he put the strap of his book bag on one shoulder and headed downstairs to see his mother and his to brothers, along with food.

"Hey mom did you order a sand-bitch to come and get me from upstairs?" Riku asked seriously.

The boy's mother looked at Riku sternly. "Riku, stop that. Kadaj stop being a sand-bitch."

Kadaj busted out laughing. Riku glared at him strangely.

"Well I'm off," their mother said picking up her bags. "Your father will be home after school, so you best be on your good behavior."

Riku stood up. "Did you tell him about Sora, mom?" The silver-haired teen questioned.

"Yes I did, he knows about him, and try not to mess up the house while I'm gone, I don't want the maids picking up after you 24/7."

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "You should tell Xemnas that, Mom."

Her mother smiled. "I need to go now, I love all of you."

With that, she walked out of the door. Yazoo looked at Riku with a grin.

"Who's this Sora?" Yazoo said pushing Riku's arm playfully.

Riku shook his head in embarrassment. "No, it's not like that!"

Kadaj almost chocked on his pancakes from laughing so hard. "C'mon Riku, we all know your BI. It's written all over your face."

"But Dad doesn't know," Riku said punching hi brother in the arm. "So don't even try to give him hints!"

"You're funny little brother." Kadaj said patting Riku on the back.

Riku sighed. "Guys, I'm serious. Come on."

Yazoo rolled his eyes. "Riku you dumb-ass we haven't told him for fifteen years. Do you really think we're going to tell him now?"

Riku nodded his head. "Yeah, Kadaj will."

Kadaj laughed so hard, Milk came out of his nose.

"Serves you right, bastard." Riku smirked, but Kadaj still laughed.

Riku sighed. "Well I'm heading off." He said picking up his book bag and heading out the door.

Roxas and Sora walked along the sidewalks of Destiny Islands on the way to School.

"So, you really think I should tell Kairi how I feel? I mean, I barely even know her." Sora sighed.

"Why don't you ask Riku about her? She hangs out with him and his friends." The blonde suggested.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know, every time I bring up her name around him, and look jealous. Do you think they might have been dating in the past or something?"

The other boy also shrugged. "I don't know." He said quietly. _I have to keep my mouth shut. _Roxas thought. _Axel told me not to tell._

Sora had a look of suspension on his face, but then they reached the school.

"Oh gosh…" Roxas hid behind Sora.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Roxas pointed to Axel, who was walking up to them.

"Hey Sora, Roxas." He said grinning at the blonde.

Roxas shuddered. "I guess my hiding place didn't work huh?" He smiled.

The red-haired smiled at the blonde. "Nope, not at all." He said pulling Roxas towards him and putting his arm around the younger boy.

Sora giggled as Roxas was trying to push Axel away, but axel ignored it rubbing on Roxas.

"Sora, help!" Roxas pleaded.

Sora laughed. "Sorry, nothing I can do."

Axel smirked. "Aw come on, I'm not that bad…. Am I?" he asked tickling the blonde on his neck, making him laugh

"Axel stop!" Roxas laughed. "That's my ticklish spot!"

"Good." Axel said, ignoring Roxas as he laughed for dear life.

Riku walked up to the four chuckling. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Playing." Axel said. "You should do the same."

Sora looked clueless, as always.

_Whoa… _Axel thought. _Sora should be the blonde, I mean geez, he has no idea what's going on._

Riku sighed. "No thank you." He said sternly. "I'm too tired to play."

"So am I but I still have the energy of a kindergartener." Axel stopped tickling Roxas so the blonde could at last breathe right.

Sora smiled as the bell rang to go inside. "Well, I'll see you guys at lunch?" he looked at Riku.

Riku nodded. "See you then."

Sora and Roxas walked off as Axel and Riku were trailing behind.

"Riku, Riku, Riku." Axel said. "When are you going to make-out with Sora?"

Riku looked at Axel disgustingly. "Axel, you know I'm not just going to take Sora by the hand and molest him. I want to see his reactions to things… and me… I don't even know if he likes me like that, and he probably doesn't"

Axel shook his head. "You don't know that. He could want you by the second, every time I say something."

Riku shrugged. "I think he is starting to like Kairi…"

Axel twitched. "Kairi? That bitch? Please."

Riku smiled. "Thanks for making me feel better, but I think he really likes her. And I need your help to stop them from ever meeting. I already explained it to Roxas."

Axel nodded. "You know I got your back bro."

"You think I should take Sora to see the Northern rain shower tomorrow night?" The silver-haired teen asked.

Axel smiled. "Yeah, you should, and me and Roxas will go with you as well."

Riku nodded. "Yeah!"

"I'll see you at lunch then!" Axel called heading towards his first class.

"All right!" Riku called back.

Riku walked in to his next class, sitting down in his seat next to Sora's.

"Hey Riku!" He smiled.

"Hey Sora, you excited about Friday?" The older teen asked.

Sora grinned. "Of course! It's going to be great hanging out with, you know, you." He laughed.

Riku also laughed. _I'll let it be a surprise._

"OK everyone," The science teacher called. "We're taking notes for today and tomorrow. So for those of you who haven't taken them all yesterday, go ahead and copy them now." She said.

Riku smiled. He couldn't help but look at Sora every second after he was finished with a sentence."

_I think he has my heart… _Riku blushed. Writing away. _I think… I **love **him_

**Muahahahaha! Cliff hanger! It's just like Yu-gi-oh!**

**Axel: what's so bad about being like me? I'm not all pervert! Right Roxas?**

**Roxas:hides behind Sora:**

**Riku: what the hell is Northern Rain shower?**

**I made it up! HELLO FANFIC! F A N F I C!**

**Sora: SEE! SEE! I like Kairi! Therefore I am NOT gay!**

**You forget, I am the writer, I can make you straight for one chapter and then you can go back being the gay jumpsuit Sora we all know and love!**

**Sora: Darn you! Darn you to heck!**

**Muahahahaha!**

**Sora: I, am Sora. And I am not gay. I like Kairi. You won't proof? Here's proof: pulls out paper that says:_ I, Sora Avalon like Kairi_: See, see that right there people who are reading this? Analyze those five words :Waves paper inform of you:**

**Working on 4th chapter soon! Review please!**


	4. Chasing Cars

**YAYY! Finally! I posted the fourth chapter:dances like a monkey: I am really sorry it took so long, I usually have time to write it during class, but it's been really hetic the last few days so I apologize for those who I have told it would be done a long time ago!**

**Invader Zim: YOU LIED! YOU LIED! AGAIN!**

**Oh, I also found I made a few errors in the third chapter! Sorry!**

**Axel: HAHA:sticks tongue out and snuggles Roxas: well at least I got to have my time with Roxas!**

**Roxas: Gina, I hate you…**

**I know! .**

**ChaosHarbor: Thanks! I love Shy, little Roxas! . :hugs:**

**Sabbychan: lol! xD funny you should mention him, I put him in the author's notes! **

**Axel: I'm not a child molester… IM A ROXAS MOLESTER!**

**Roxas: Oh god…**

**Moogle018: Sora is gay, but it's ok, cause' hey, we love him anyway!**

**Sora: IM STILL CALLING TETSUYA ON ALL OF YALL!**

**Black Juju: I cant wait to write the kissing! It's really sweet from what I have in my head! Well… Axel caught the stupid symptom…**

**Axel: IM NOT DEAD! IM JUST ON VACATION!**

**Hykaru: I am planning on keeping this going, I enjoy writing the fanfiction!**

**-Miyabi'z-Yaoi'ness-: Thanks! I am so glad to hear that! Kingdom Hearts are my best fanfics! Yeah lol Axel is such a stalker! xD**

**Axel:cries: stalkers have feelings too, you know.**

**Kairi is a bitch! Maaa! I don't think that really. I just have a little entertainment for the Kairi haters:P**

**:clears throat: without further ado! Let the fanfic begin! floats up waving**

Chapter 4: Chasing Cars.

Lunch came quick for Riku. All he could think about was Sora, how beautiful his eyes are, how rich his hair looked, and how he had a nice ass, which Riku looked at frequently.

After Riku had gotten his food on his tray Josh called him over to the table where Riku usually sat at.

"So Riku," He began. "You finally have your senses together?"

Riku looked at the brown haired teen in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" he asked strangely.

Josh laughed. "I mean _you_ sticking up for a _geek_."

The silver-haired teen glared. "My senses are all good." He answered. "And Sora isn't a geek."

Josh shook his head. "Seriously, what's gotten in to you? Do you like him or something?"

"NO!" Riku said. "Why would you think THAT?" Riku asked trying to cover up.

"Well you seem to be defending him like you like him." Josh crossed his arms.

"Its not liking him," Riku continued. "It's being a good person!"

Josh nodded. "Oh so you don't like Sora."

Riku shook his head. "No, I like him as a friend."

Josh smirked. "Really, because I think you're just messing with his feelings."

Riku had a puzzled look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

Josh and his gang grinned. "So you DO like him, like him!" the boys laughed.

Riku got up. "NO I DON'T! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!"

Josh smiled. "Well, so you're saying you don't like him at all?"

Riku nodded. _What am I doing? Why am I even still standing here?_

Riku was about to walk away when Josh pulled his arm back.

"Riku wait!" He said quickly.

Riku rolled his eyes. "What?"

Josh sat back down. "Well the guys and I have been talking, and we have the perfect plan to totally humiliate Sora!"

Riku crossed his arms. "So… what does that have to do with me?" he asked.

Josh had a mischievous grin on his face. "We want you, to go out with Sora, and then when you think he loves you, dump him!"

Riku laughed. "You actually think I'm gonna do that?"

"Well if you don't like him, then why do you care?" Josh asked.

Riku shook his head. "I don't like him… FINE! I'll do it. But I don't see what it's going to get me."

"Ten million." Josh smirked.

"I don't need your money." Riku huffed.

"Fifty million." Josh added.

Riku shrugged. _Well it seems tempting… but hey, it'll give me some extra cash, and it's not like I'm lying about liking Sora. So it's not bad… right?_

"Deal!" Riku smirked.

"I don't see Riku anywhere." Sora sighed as he was playing with his green beans.

Roxas shrugged. "He's probably hanging around Axel. He isn't here either."

The brunette sighed. _Yeah… but he's usually by me every second he gets… I wonder what's keeping him. _

The blonde looked a little worried. "Sora? Why are you so depressed? I mean, it's not like Riku's gone."

Sora shrugged. "I just kinda… miss him. That's all."

Roxas smiled. "Well, you talked to Kairi today!" Roxas chirped, trying to ease Sora's depression.

"Yeah… But I don't think exchanging names is quite the effort, you know?" The brunette bit his lip. _Why do I have my mind on him… I talked to Kairi today… come on! Be happy!_

"Sora, can I ask you something… personal?" The blonde asked.

"Sure… I guess… shoot." Sora responded.

Roxas bit his lip. "Do you, like Riku or something, like more than a friend?"

Sora thought. "Well…"

"Be honest." Roxas added.

"He's just… a really, really good friend I have. I mean, he's good looking and all, but I'd never date him…" Sora trailed off in his last word.

Roxas nodded. "Oh… I was just asking. I mean you don't have to get all weird on Riku now." Roxas joked.

Sora pushed him playfully. "Nah, I just want to know where Axel and Riku are." Sora looked around. "I don't seem them, or their other friends. Maybe-"

"Hey Sora!" A girl's voice cheerfully said, as she sat down next to the brunette. Kairi.

"Hi Kairi," Sora responded smiling. "Have you seen Riku and his other friends anywhere?" He asked her.

The crimson haired girl thought. "Nope, I saw him around with Josh some time ago in here. Who knows where those two ran off to."

_What's that supposed to mean… _Sora thought shivering. _Riku, with Josh? After he tried to punch me yesterday?_

"Sora?" Kairi questioned.

Sora looked back and smiled. "Yeah?"

"There's this party Friday night… and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" She asked.

The brunette thought. "That all depends on Riku if he wants to go; I am staying the night with him that night."

Kairi nodded. "That's ok if you can't come, you'll be missed." She smiled. It almost mad the brunette flush. "Well, I will see you later!" She said cheerfully as she got up returning to her table where her friends sat.

Roxas smiled. "I'm sure Riku will be going. Axel asked me if I wanted to go, an said that Riku would be there two."

Sora nodded. "What time is it?" he asked.

The blonde thought. "I think about ten o'clock."

The brunette nodded again. "All right, that will give me enough time for Riku and me to study before we go."

"Good," Roxas said. "I don't know what I'd do without you… me being alone with Axel would creep me out… lord knows what he'd do to me."

Sora laughed. "Oh come on, he isn't that bad! Is he?"

Roxas shrugged. "Nope he isn't. He's just so… so different from a lot of guys."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, that's what I mean with Riku. Usually his crowd would pick on me, but he's like the only one, who for one talks to me nicely, and doesn't think I'm a totally geek. That's what I like about him."

The blonde grinned. "Here they come now." He said pointing to Riku and Axel walking through the double doors from the halls.

"Hey Riku." Sora said. "I missed you for a while there!"

Riku turned a little pink. "Ha-ha, did you now? I missed you too for those six minutes!" Riku smirked.

Sora then blushed. "Shut up."

Axel smiled. "So, are you going to the party Friday?" He asked Riku while wrapping his arms around Roxas' neck.

Riku shrugged. "Yeah, after Sora and I study, of course." He looked back at Sora who was still blushing.

Axel nodded. "Yeah… you might have to keep an eye on me and Blondie here."

The brunette bit his lip. "Um Axel, I think you should let go of Roxas, he looks a bit annoyed." He said.

Axel looked at Roxas who had his teeth gritted, and let go. "Well pipe down now, it's not like I was molesting you or anything."

Riku coughed, with Axel punching his friend in the shoulder. "Honest." Axel said trying to sound innocent.

Roxas smiled with his face flushed pink. "I don't mind."

Axel's eyes hot up. "So you CAN talk!"

Roxas giggled a little, nodding.

Riku smiled as he saw the two fall more in love. _I wish Sora was that easy…_

The silver-haired teen looked at Sora for a long time, admiring his features, though he didn't quit like the glasses; all in all, Sora got a 100 on the sexy scale.

"Um Riku…" Sora was blushing a little.

"Yeah?" Riku asked.

The brunette smiled. "Why are you looking at me like… that?" he asked the older teen.

Riku shrugged. "I was… just… looking at you… for not particular reason at all." Riku added in.

Sora kind of had a look of disappoint and relief on his face. "Oh." He said quietly.

"What… did you think I was thinking about?" Riku asked.

The brunette was quiet for a long time.

_Maybe he likes me! _Riku jumped around in his head. "You can tell me." He assured.

"About how I like…" Sora stopped. Riku's heart was pounding. "Kairi."

_Fuck… _Riku's happiness went away. _All excited over nothing. _"Kairi…" Riku said. "What about her?"

Sora shrugged. "Well, I thought you were kind of mad at me every time I would bring her name up. Did you go out with her or something? I mean, you just seem so annoyed by her."

_I'm annoyed because I like you, not because I like Kairi. _"No, I just don't like her, but I don't care if you like her at all. No jealousy." Riku smiled.

Sora nodded. "Ok!"

Riku turned back and stared at his tray. _Kairi… _he hissed. Riku had never gone out with Kairi. All though, he did like her back in Middle school. It was Seventh grade. I knew year of pop quizzes, food fights, and teachers with bad breath… and sixth graders. Riku looked at all the girls in sixth grade on the first day, many walked up and talked to him, but he only had his mind set on Kairi, a pretty crimson haired girl with her hair to the bottom of her chin. The once pretty eyes that Riku once looked at. Kairi soon found out about Riku taking a liking to her. So Riku asked her out.

"Kairi…" Riku choked underneath his breath.

"Mmm?" The girl responded.

The teenage boy swallowed. "Would you… possibly… go out with me?" Riku asked.

Kairi smiled. "Um… well… I don't want a boyfriend right now."

Riku nodded sadly. It was a complete wait of time, BUT she said she hadn't wanted a boyfriend then. Riku came back the next day, and saw Kairi with a boy, they were hugging and holding hands. Josh had happened to be looking at the scene.

"Josh, why is Carson all over Kairi?" Riku asked.

"They started going out after school yesterday, why?" He asked.

Riku looked puzzled. "But Kairi told me she wasn't ready to have a boyfriend yet?"

Josh shrugged. "Well, she has one now."

Riku had never felt so heart broken in his life. Not only did he get turned down by one of the prettiest girls in the middle school, but she lied to him. All she had to say was no, a simple word. Riku would have gotten over it. He had felt humiliated. Especially when almost everyone found out. Kairi had done worse to Riku too. When Riku saw the brunette… walking down the hall ways, he was star struck. Not only was he beautiful, he looked kind, and caring. Riku soon found out his name was Sora, from his friends picking on him all the time. Riku couldn't say anything, what would he say? His friends would just humiliate him even more about liking a… a boy. After all, Sora was one of Riku's first boy crushes. As Riku would look at Sora, Kairi would look at Riku. Giving him the "It's never going to happen." Face. When she finally broke up with Carson, she waited until this year, to make her move. Knowing that Riku would make his. Now she had crimson hair flowing to the top of her chest. It was more dark now, then had been a few years ago. Riku still thought she was a bitch. No matter how pretty or sweet she was to Sora.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Mmm?" Riku answered dully.

The brunette smiled. "You were in another planet in there," He giggled. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Riku smiled. "Everything's fine… it's just, do you really like Kairi?"

Sora shrugged. "I only talked to her a little today. I also don't know anything about her. She is really pretty though. It's a crush… I guess. Nothing more than that, and it will never happen."

The older teen nodded. "Oh…" he trailed off.

Riku looked up at the brunette, gazing into his eyes for a long time. "Hey," he said. "I know this is kind of personal, but, have you ever liked… the same sex?" Riku asked breathlessly.

Sora looked down. "I… I don't know what my orientation is…"

Riku smiled, seeing the brunette was a bit embarrassed by the question. "Did I embarrass you?" Riku laughed.

"No!" Sora blushed, laughing uneasy. "It's just; I really, really don't know what it is."

Riku nodded. "Um, have you ever liked a guy?"

The brunette was quiet for too long. Then looked back. "No." He looked down at his food.

_Just my luck… _Riku thought in his head, sliding in his chair. _Maybe I asked the wrong thing. I would be offended if someone asked me that as well. But at least I know Sora doesn't like me. And he never will. Not as long as Kairi is in the way._

"I'm gonna go ahead and go now." Riku said sighing as he picked up his tray.

"Ok then, See you later!" Roxas chirped. Sora was still quiet.

Axel picked up his tray. "Hey wait up Riku, I'll go with you." The red haired teen said as he caught up with Riku.

Roxas looked at the brunette, who was still starring faintly at his food, with a blush across his face.

"Hey Sora," Roxas said. "You ok?"

Sora looked up. "Yeah, I'm ok…" He sighed.

Roxas bit his lip. "Did what Riku ask freak you out or something?" Roxas asked.

The teen shrugged. "A little. I'm beginning to wonder…" Sora stopped. "Never mind." He finished, picking up his tray. "Let's go."

Axel and Riku walked through the hallways. "Hey, why were you so upset back there, Riku?" Axel asked with concern.

Riku shrugged. "I don't know, it just Kairi. And I think I freaked Sora out by asking him he liked guys…"

"Come on Riku," Axel said, patting his friend's back. "Even if you did, that doesn't mean you still don't have a chance with him. Tell him how you feel." Axel suggested.

The silver-haired teen nodded. "I want to tell him… when we go to the island, tomorrow, to see the Northern Rain Shower. But I don't know how I'm going to do it."

Axel shrugged. "Tell him, and then kiss him."

Riku looked at Axel. "That's stupid! I'm telling you, he doesn't even like me! He is too wrapped up in… in Kairi!"

The teenager huffed. "Kairi…" He hissed.

Axel nodded. "Riku, if he likes her, there's nothing you can do about it."

Riku huffed. "Thanks, Opera that makes me feel _much _better."

The red haired teen snorted. "Well, regardless if he likes Kairi, I think he likes you, too. I mean, did you see the way he looked at you when you were asking him if he likes guys?"

Riku's eyes widened. "Do you think he knows I like him?"

Axel shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Riku and Sora didn't talk the whole time in Math. Sora, would glance at Riku every now and then, but when Riku looked he'd turn back quickly and went back to writing. The bell rang to go to art.

"Hey Sora," Riku said. "Wait up!"

Sora stopped to see Riku, looking at him with those aquamarine eyes. Sora had never quite seen the color before on anyone else.

"Um, Sora, are you ok?" Riku asked.

The brunette looked at his friend in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

Riku shrugged. "What I said earlier. Well asked, if you liked guys."

Sora nodded. "Oh… that."

The younger teen was quiet again. "Um… It kind of freaked me out."

_Damn… now I know he isn't gay! _"Oh." Riku said unhopeful. "I'm sorry if I did. You ok now?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah, now that we talked!" he chirped.

Riku smiled. "All right then, lets head on to art, shall we?"

The brunette nodded as the both walked together towards art. _Hmm… I wonder if I…_ Riku thought for a moment, he intertwined his hand between Sora's. Sora smiled a little, with Riku knowing he took it on as something of a friendship. Boy oh boy was that brunette clueless.

Art went by fast. With the fact that Riku was getting into what he was drawing. I mean, who didn't want to see Kairi being shishkabobbed by a… a bunny. Riku knew it was cruel… but Kairi owed him, big time.

"What are you drawing, Riku?" Sora asked.

Riku covered his hands over the image. "You can't see it!"

The brunette looked at him in bewilderment, and then stuck hi tongue out playfully. "Yeah, well I didn't want to see it anyways…" the younger teen smiled as he went on to what he was drawing. Riku looked over. It looked like a lot of lines bunched up together… Sora was actually trying to draw Paupo Island, from what Riku had observed by the look of the scenery.

"Paupo island eh?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled. "Yeah… I love Paupo Island. Especially when the sun sets… it's so romantic. I've never really seen it during the Northern Rain Shower… now that would be something to see!"

Riku looked at Sora smiling. "How come you've never seen it?"

Sora shrugged. "I never had time, studying 24/7 all the time. But a lot of it paid off!"

Riku grinned. "Do you… really, really want to go?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah, yeah I do!"

The silver haired teen nodded, going back to his work. _Perfect, I can't wait to see the look on his eyes when he sees the shower! Who cares if he isn't gay! I'm going to his him so passionately; he'll bound to be gender confused!_ Riku chuckled at his thought. Sora was so sweet. Riku just wanted to go up and lick his face- _you look like snoopy and it makes me smile…_ were the words that popped up in Riku's head. _Ok… let's just hope Sora doesn't say that! _But what about Kairi… were his other thoughts. _That bitch can kiss my ass and go to china! _Riku thought proudly. _Sora's single and there's nothing she can do about it for now! I just have to get to him first! _Riku told himself.

Sora and Roxas walked inside English class.

"Hey Sora, we have a substitute!" Roxas cheerfully said!

Sora looked up at the man, he had blonde hair, and he looked to be in his late fortes.

"Everyone sit down!" He said annoyingly, the class did as they were told.

"Lets just cut to the chase." He began. "My name is Cid. Just call me that, I don't like to be bothered either." He said looking sharply at every one of the teens in class. "You're teacher gave you work to do, but I don't feel like passing them out. So I'll make a deal with you, I will check all of you for having your work done, if you don't tell anyone im not doing my job. Got it?"

The class nodded. Quietly. "All right," Cid said. "Just keep the noise level to a minimum."

Instantly the class began talking. Sora smiled at Roxas. "Geez, who died and named him Mr. superior?"

Roxas laughed. "He seems pretty cool to me!"

Sora shrugged. "I guess he's all right. Better than our normal teacher."

The blonde smiled. "You know, Mr. Xemnas looks a lot like Riku…"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I know. I wonder if they're related."

"Maybe…" Roxas shrugged turning back in his seat. "Do you know where we're going Friday night?"

"That party… right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah that," Roxas continued. "But Axel said You, Riku, him, and I were going somewhere else after that."

The brunette shrugged. "I'm not quite sure to be exact. Riku told me it was a surprise."

Roxas nodded. "I'm glad your coming, Sora."

Sora laughed. "Roxas, Axel isn't gonna molest you!"

The blonde blushed. "How do you know? He jumps on my every five seconds!"

Sora smiled. "I surely hope I'm not as perverted as him when me and Kairi go out."

Roxas grinned. "So you're going to ask her?"

Sora blushed. "Well, yeah. But I'm not sure how to take the right approach. I mean, there are many things I don't know about kissing, and stuff like that. I thought Riku could help me."

The blonde looked at Sora in bewilderment. "Why would you want Riku to teach you? How about your brother. I mean, after all, you said Riku was upset about Kairi."

The brunette sighed. "Yeah, you're right about that… I don't care what he says… I know he is jealous… do you think he liked her?"

Roxas shook his head. "He likes someone else." _OH DAMN! _Roxas shuddered.

Sora looked interested. "Who?"

The blonde shrugged. "He… uh… ah… he wouldn't tell me."

Sora rolled his eyes playfully. "Aw come on Roxas! It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone!"

"I can't," Roxas smiled. "Sorry buddy, I promised him I wouldn't tell."

Sora's smiled faded away. "Why would he not tell me?"

Roxas shrugged once again. 'I don't know…"

The brunette sighed heavily. "I want to know who it is! And I'm gonna find out!"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, ok."

Sora turned back in his seat. Thought English went along fairly fast for the most part, he couldn't help but wonder if Riku's crush was- _ah never mind… why would you even think that Sora?_ He would shudder to himself, sliding down in his seat. It was the question, however, that caught Sora's attention… _"Have you ever liked a guy?" … I've never liked a guy… right? _He asked himself. _I'm straight as a flag pole, reaching towards the sky. Yeah. _

_Language Arts is so goddamn easy! _Riku chirped, writing away as he thought to himself. _I should write a song about Sora…_ Riku giggled in his head. _Sora…_

Riku began writing, he wasn't the best writer in the school, he was never really got at writing poems, but this was different. (oh yeah when you are reading the song I want you to make a video in your head of Riku and Sora and how they relate to the song, and message me and tell me what you were imagining!)

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need   
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old   
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace   
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see 

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

(Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol)

Riku smiled as he looked at his brilliant work, he never thought he could be so passionate about someone so quickly, yet again, he never thought he could write like _this_.

"RING!" The school bell sounded as a sign to go home.

"Ok everyone!" Riku's language arts teacher Mrs. Flickinger said, "I want the songs or poems you did in by Monday!"

Riku walked out the classroom, blushing as he was reading. _Sora can't see this… _he thought, tucking it into his left pocket of his uniform coat.

**CHAPTER FOUR COMPLETED! MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Sora: hmm… I wonder who I should share this Paupo fruit with!**

**Kairi:D**

**Riku:dances: sharing is caring! It can be fun:jumps on Kairi: I'LL KILL YA! **

**O.o :ahem: in other news, I am working on Chapter Five, it's going to be juicy:D**

**Sora: juicy as in me and Kairi:D**

**Riku: well duh, I mean, I just did the juicy fruit commercial!**

**Sora: O.o**

**Roxas: O.o**

**Axel: O.o**

**O.o**

**Pirate guy: O.o**

**Guy with eye problems: 6.9**

**Um without further notice, don't worry, this wont change into a musical since Riku wrote one.**

**Riku: BUT I CAN SING!**

**Sora:takes mic: She was a small town girl… living in a small town world…**

**Riku:shoves Sora and steals mic: TO THE HIP HOP HIPPIE HIP TO THE HIP, HIP HOP CAN'T STOP THE ROCK TO THE BANG, BANG BOOTY!**

**Axel:does swingy dance at Roxas:**

**Roxas: O.o HELP ME TOM CRUISE!**

**Axel:does freaky jutsu that summons Michael Jackson: MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tom Cruise: BACK OFF! I KNOW KONGFU, AND TWENTY OTHER DANGEROUS WORDS!**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot, chapter five might take longer to post, so I am putting one of my old fanfics on here that are Sora and Riku… and it's rated M… so um… DARN YOU KIDS! Review you I'll eat you! **


	5. I have a secret

**FIFTH CHAPTER OMG YAY! This didn't take as long as I thought it would. I wanted to add the Northern Rain Shower part in, but I found the chapter title and it was perfect! So I decided to save it for the sixth or seventh chapter. I am working on a SoraxKairi fanfic… for all you long awaited KairixSora fans. I am also thinking about doing a fanfic where its just Roxas and Axel. But I am also posting my old fanfic up here about RikuxSora… called "Do you know how I feel" it will be rated M… for mature.**

**Sora: I bet we have a lemon too!**

**Nope! No lemon! There is one part where it is kind of seductive… but that's about it, nothing really detailed or graphic.**

**Axel: Sorry Sharada Sora isn't very funny today. She has had a depressed day.**

**Yeah… I felt SO emo today! But you guys don't care! SO moving on…**

**I changed I know that's weird: yepers!!! Lol Axel is such a stalker, and poor Roxas… he is being molested ever second of his life… : But yay! I love Axel and Roxas:hugs:**

**Axel: EW! GIRLS!**

**Black Juju: yeah it's pretty intense. Sora isn't a heartbreaker… I mean a lot of people are confused about your gender… I mean you don't really know what your gender is. You could like someone of the same sex but prefer boys much better. I mean who knows! Lol! YAY! The Axel molesting Roxas!**

**Axel: nice ass by the way…**

**Roxas:cries: TOM CRUISE! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Sora: O.o in the closet…**

**Axel: O.o**

**Fear my evil: lol so will! And I did:D**

**Sabbychan: of course! I put some musical stuff in the author's notes. I pretty much like writing my own music in here period! Its fun! But that wont happen to I get to the poetry part! Which you'll read in the sixth or seventh chapter!**

**Eternamente: thank you! I always try to make it a little detailed, so you can use imagery! Infact, I'm learning about that in school... again. :P**

**Moogle018: yay! Lol it's called The Northern Rain Shower… I made it up… lmao**

**Axel: more like the sexy rain shower! Me and Roxas ma-**

**DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING! **

Chapter 6:I have a secret

Feeling the rough, but yet soft yellow sand between his toes, as he slid them down further near the ocean, with the wind brushing against his body, giving the teen a shiver from the slight coldness in the air, picking grains of sand in his hand, then letting them drop softly back onto the ground, as he looked up at the baby slue sky, clear, with no cloud in sight. The summer warmth was almost over… the brunette felt warm sand against his body, haring the wave's crash against the rocks, and the dock.

_Riku, Riku, Riku._ Was the only thing Sora could say in his mind? How Riku would feel if the brunette would date Kairi, if he was really his friend… all the thoughts he had always thought about once, so many times since he met the silver-haired teen. It wasn't easy being near Riku. The older teen's complicated mind haunted Sora, the brunette wondered what he was thinking, every moment when Riku looked at him in **that way**.

_Why do you have to be so confusing? _Would be the second thingy in the brunette's mind. Riku would always go along like nothing was wrong, Sora had figured out that when Riku was sad he'd keep quiet, bottling up his feelings, inside his bewildered mind.

"I wanna know him…" Sora said. "I wanna know him all I can. What he likes, what he eats, what he draws, everything."

Why was his curiosity growing him so much? It wasn't that he liked Riku, was it? Maybe the brunette did. No, he didn't. it was Kairi. Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. He liked her, he loved her? He wanted to be with her… Sora sighed heavily feeling the water come to the tip of his toes.

_I wonder if Roxas knows something I don't…_ Sora thought. _He did seem a little bit nervous every time I mentioned Kairi, and would begin looking at Riku. Making sure he wasn't completely jealous._ Sora also knew that Riku was jealous. No matter how many times the silver-haired teen would deny it. Sora thought he was jealous because of Kairi. _Maybe Kairi or he did something… maybe they went out and broke up, and Riku is still dismayed about it._

Sora began thinking up his own ideas, with questions that's had answers, and problems that had solutions. _I have to meet Roxas at the coffee shop at… five… and it's four… thirty?_ Sora sighed. Closing his eyes, taking off his spectacles.

"Maybe I should invite Axel… he probably knows what goes on in Riku's twisted mind." Sora said to himself, getting up and walking back to his house.

"Riku… Riku?"

Riku walked quickly, ignoring the adult ignorant voice.

"Riku Harada Anderson!" The adult firmly spoke.

_Damn him… _Riku thought as he stopped, looking over at his father. "Yeah?" The silver-haired teen asked annoyed.

"Don't talk to me like that, Riku." He said, with Riku feeling he was insulting too soon.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Riku said waving his hand. "What do you want from me, anyways?"

The man pulled a seat across from him, smiling. "Sit." He demanded.

Riku rolled his eyes and made way towards the chair, sitting down.

"I understand that you will be having a friend spending the night?" Riku's father asked as he was jotting down notes on a familiar agenda that Riku's teacher's would use to write him up.

"Yeah, his name is Sora. Sora Avalon." Riku replied.

"Yes, I know. He is in my English class." He replied.

Riku almost laughed. "You're still in High school?" Riku snorted.

His father didn't laugh. "I teach smart-ass."

Riku stopped laughing. "You teach… at my school?"

His father nodded and laughed. "Mr. Anderson. Don't you ever read the signs on the doors?"

Riku shook his head, then being quiet.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Riku's father, Xemnas spoke again.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" he asked slightly.

Riku widened his eyes. "NO! Why?"

Xemnas shrugged. "It seemed a little weird to me by the way your eyes would look when I said his name." He chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with being BI, Riku." Xemnas assured, as he began grading English papers.

Riku was speechless. How in the world was his father saying all this now. It's almost like he was o.k. with the fact Riku was BI. It never occurred to Riku he knew. "How do you know?"

Xemnas was quiet until he finished grading a quiz. "I found out when you were in Middle School. You were seeing a guy between classes, one day when I picked you up from school, you kissed him goodbye. I mean, it's pretty obvious; it's on your birth certificate, if that helps.

Riku was so embarrassed. _Dammit… how the hell did he catch me making out? And what's with the certificate thing? Do they have in bold, big letters "im sorry to tell you this, but your child is gay. Please tell them when they think you'll hate them for it."_

"Well… I didn't know." Riku said blushing.

Xemnas smiled. "Sora seems to be a pretty all-together teenager, don't you think?"

Riku shrugged. "I guess so… he's just… Sora."

Xemnas nodded. "He is very polite… dare might I say attractive for his age. Which makes me think why you two aren't, how you kids say it… _going out_?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know if he likes me like that."

"Everyone loves you, Riku. You mention it every time in your journal." Xemnas said.

Riku shot up. "HEY! You can't read my journal! That's a bad dad award!"

Xemnas shrugged. "It was right there, I couldn't help myself!"

Riku flushed as he went back upstairs in anger. "I'll see you at dinner!" He said stomping upstairs.

"You know, if you write like that, you could easily fail." Leon sighed at his younger brother, as he was reading over the brunette shoulders.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Leon. "You don't even know how to write, SQUALL." He said sarcastically, to make Leon punch him hard in the arm.

"It's Leon! L-E-O-N!" he said.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"What are you talking about, Leon?" Cloud said as he was also leaning over the brunette's shoulder. "It's a wonderful poem. I cant write worth a crap."

Sora nodded. "Thanks, Cloud. I guess Squall- I MEAN LEON will never understand out complex entelexual minds."

Cloud chuckled as Leon again punched Sora in a soft place.

"Aw, don't be mean Leon…" Cloud said as he kissed him on the cheek. "He'll be at the Oscars one day."

Sora nodded smirking. "Thanking everybody BUT Leon!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well go to hell."

Sora snorted. He admitted, he had corny comebacks… but Leon's were pretty sheepish.

Cloud kissed Leon on the lips them both falling on the bed.

Sora closed his eyes. "EW! STILL HERE! Can you guys wait until I left the room?" Sora asked as he put his jacket on.

"Could ya hurry?" Leon asked throwing a pillow at Sora, with the brunette leaving out the room, leaving outside towards the coffee shop.

_Axel and Roxas are probably waiting for me._ He said rushing out to the city of Destiny Islands.

The skies began forming with Clouds; Sora figured there'd be a storm on the way. He rushed quickly to the Coffee shop not wanting it to all of a sudden poor down on his head. Though Sora was a fan of dancing in the ran like an idiot, his mother wouldn't be too happy if she found him walking through the front door as wet as a lily pad.

By the time Sora got to the coffee ship it was already five-thirty. The brunette walked in, looking around for his two new friends, and luckily, he saw Roxas and Axel, sitting side by side, with Axel's arm around the Blonde's shoulder. Roxas seemed pretty content, not annoyed like he usually was when Axel was hitting on him. The teen walked up to the two boys smiling, as she sat down across from them.

"Hey guys," Sora said, chuckling as Axel quickly flew his arm back to his sides, with Roxas blushing a little. "I can go back outside so yall can finish what you were doing." Sora laughed a little.

Axel shook his head. "No, we were just talking. Anyways, so why are we here again?"

Sora sighed sliding into his chair. "It's about Riku."

Axel nodded. _Did he already find out? _"Ok, what's up?"

Sora took a deep breath and began. "Well, you see, I know for a fact that Riku _is_ jealous that I like Kairi, but I have no idea why. Did they go out or something before?" Sora questioned Axel.

Axel seemed pretty content as well, not worried, but yet Sora knew Axel was a little shocked about something he had said. "Well, they did have a past together, but they never went out…"

The brunette nodded. "So why is he so angry?"

Axel snorted. "Hanis bitch," He began. "Is the term he uses at Kairi. Riku doesn't like her at all, she lied to him, and he took it pretty personal. That's all I can tell you."

Sora sighed heavily. "Who would call her that? She's the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

The red-haired older teen shrugged. "Riku has his reasons. But I just want to let you now, Riku may have a short temper, but it takes a lot for him to hold a grudge against someone. He usually just cools off, and in about three days, he's Riku again, but Kairi was another story, Riku just felt humiliated by the fact of what she did."

Sora nodded. "Oh. Well, I don't know what the reason is, but, I don't want him to be angry. Kairi is nice to me, and that's what matters, I also have no evidence that she did do anything to him, so how would I know if he is actually fibbing to make me jealous… for other… reasons."

Axel leaned in closer and smirked. "What other reasons, so tell, Sora?"

Sora blushed. "Well… um… if he likes me."

Axel didn't stop smirking. "Hmm, maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, that's something you'll have to figure out, huh?"

Sora looked up surprised. "I thought you would know that."

The red-haired teen shrugged again. "I am not one to know Riku's sexuality. He's been going out with girls since the day I met him." _Hah… liar…_ Axel thought to himself.

Sora nodded. "So I guess I'll have to ask him huh?"

Axel nodded. "Yep."

Roxas sighed. "Well, I mean, do you really like Kairi? You barely even know her."

The brunette shrugged. "I can get to know her… its just… something about her."

_Same thing Riku said when I asked him the same question. _Axel thought. _Hmm… Maybe Kairi doesn't like Sora after all… this is just what happened to Riku…_ Axel foreshadowed in his mind.

Sora looked at his watch. "Well guys, it's almost six, and I can't be late for dinner! I'll see you guys tomorrow at school!" Sora waved walking out the door.

Axel scooted towards Roxas. "Now that we're alone…" He trailed off intertwining his hands with Roxas. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Axel asked the blonde.

Roxas softly answered. "I know…" Roxas looked down.

Axel smiled. "You're so cute, when you're flushed!" Axel chirped as he squeezed the younger teen's cheeks gently.

Roxas shivered slightly as Axel put his right hand on one of the blonde's legs, also squeezing them gently. "A… Axel…"

Axel seemed lost in other thoughts. "Mmm?"

"Is it necessary to…" Roxas blushed. "To have your hand on my…"

_Ha-ha… too bad… _Axel pouted. "That's not fare; you won't even let me touch you…"

Roxas took Axel's hand and threw it back to his other hand, which lay on the red-hair's own knee.

"Molester…" Roxas said still red, looking down.

Axel nuzzled his face into Roxas shirt. "Roxas molester…" He whispered. Roxas had a feeling he wouldn't be going home for a while.

"Sora is anything wrong?" The brunette's mother asked, as he was barely touching his food.

Sora looked up. "Oh, it's nothing, I just, don't feel like eating."

His mother nodded. "Did anything happen at school today?" She asked him, finishing off her mashed potatoes.

Sora shrugged. "The usual stuff." He replied.

His mother was barely listening, as always. She was dozed in he own thoughts. Sora looked at his mother, beautiful, brown hair, like his, and hazel blue eyes. From what Sora knew his father had green eyes. Though he'd never admit it, his mother was quite pretty for her age. Who would of though that a thirty-four year old woman would look like a young eighteen year old?

"Will you tell your brother to come down? He's been up there all after noon." His mother replied stiffly.

_Oh… EW… _Sora thought. "Mom… do I have to?"

His mother looked at him, giving him the look of yes. Sora sighed walking upstairs. Knocking on the door before entering his brother's room.

"Hmm?" I tired voice emerged from a bed, opening the door, with his hair messed up, and clothes un-neat, which made Sora feel uneasy.

"EW!" Sora backed away. "Please tell me you guys didn't!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Calm down Sora, we didn't do anything but make out."

Sora still had a look of disgust on his face. "And I needed to know that… why?"

Leon shrugged. "So you'd leave so we could start back from where we left off."

Sora put a hand over his eyes. "Whatever… mom wants you to hurry up, and eat."

The door shut again, As Sora walked slowly downstairs, he heard a few kisses, coming from his brother's room.

Sora sat back down to begin eating his food. _I should be thinking about Kairi... not Riku… _

Riku sat, alone on his bed. Wishing Sora was lying next to him. _Tomorrow…_ he'd have to keep reminding himself. _Tomorrow you're going to tell him_

Riku rolled his eyes as Kadaj came into his room. Figuring he wanted to torment him.

"Hey, brother." Kadaj greeted cheerfully. "You're boyfriend still spending the night?"

Riku hit his brother softly in the stomach. "He isn't my boyfriend, and he never will be."

Kadaj shrugged. "You don't know that for sure, now, do you?"

The silver haired teen looked up. It was possible. The only thing that would make Riku happy at this point was that Sora wouldn't like Kairi anymore.

"I don't know… maybe…" Riku trailed off, nuzzling his head into his baby-blue pillow, it smelt of fabric softener.

Kadaj smiled. "If you taking him to see the Northern Rain Shower then you guys are bound to kiss." Kadaj rolled his jokingly.

"I wish… I just don't want to make a move and find out he doesn't like me." Riku sighed, shivering from the thought of being turned down by the first person he ever loved.

"Don't worry about that." Kadaj advised, patting Riku on the head. "All you can do is try."

Riku huffed. All you can do is try huh? Well, that motto hasn't been working very well. Riku wished his loved life was simpler, like Axel's for instance. All Axel could do would say "Hey, I like you." And all of a sudden, that person liked him back. Axel said it was a vibe he got, and that was why every person he hit on liked him in some way.

_I can't stop thinking about you Sora… it's so weird. I've never been pre-occupied so much by just thinking of a person, I love. _Love was a strong word that Riku didn't use very often. The brunette's fast charms, and sweetness was over whelming. Riku would sometimes find his hands trembling with nerves when he was around Sora.

"Riku! Phone!" Yazoo said coming into his room.

"Who is it?" Riku asked blankly without looking back.

"Sora." Yazoo replied.

Riku quickly got up grasping the phone out of his hands, closing the door.

"Hey Sora." Riku said.

"Hi Riku…" Sora said faintly.

Riku frowned. "You ok? You sound kind of depressed."

There was a moment of silence between the two. "Nothings wrong…" Sora faintly said, again.

The silver haired teen knew there must have been something going on. "Are you sure? I can come over if you like."

The boy paused for a moment. "Yes." The brunette answered.

Riku smiled. "Ok, I'll be right there."

"Ok." Sora said, more cheerful.

"All right, I lo- I MEAN BYE!" Riku said hoping Sora didn't catch his mistake.

"Ok, bye." Sora laughed uneasily.

Riku took the phone back down, rushing out the door to Sora's house.

Sora flew his comic book back a forth, with his window open, and shirt off. _Boy, it's hot! _Sora sighed miserably. Before he knew it Riku came in.

"Hey Riku," Sora said still waving his comic book back and forth, looking down at his revealed skin. "Sorry, it's really hot tonight."

Riku nodded, trying not to look at the brunette's tan perfect skin. _Sora… Shirtless… must… not… stare… _Riku would repeat to himself in his head, Sora knew Riku was looking at him in **that way** again. It made Sora blush, making Riku stare even more. _He has the cutest flush… _Riku said in his head, sitting down by his friend.

"So, is everything ok?" The older teen asked.

Sora looked down, looking a little guilty. "Kind of… I mean… the reason why I called you over was because I just… wanted you hear… and… ah… well… just talk, I guess" Sora said blushing even more as Riku got closer to him.

"Oh… well… what do you want to talk about?" The silver haired teen asked, putting his arm around the brunette, with the younger boy thinking it was a sign of friendship.

"You know… I am kind of scared… that she's going to say no." Sora looked down.

"Kairi?" Riku asked coldly.

Sora looked at him ashamed. "What is that makes you hate her so much?" Sora asked.

Riku was quiet. "What she did to me… she deliberately told me something, and then stabbed me behind the back, like I was one of her little toys."

Sora nodded. "Was she really _that _mean?"

Riku shrugged. "Define mean. I have a high temper, I'll admit to that."

The younger teen sighed. "I… I don't want to go out with her, if she was mean to you."

Riku shook his head, feeling guilty for what he said. "No… no Sora. It matters if she is nice to you."

Sora looked at the boy. "It's just… im so odd… and gawky…"

The silver haired teen shook his head. "You're not odd, nor gawky." Riku told him. "You're a good person Sora. Kairi would be dead if she wouldn't give you a chance."

Sora smiled. "You want to know a secret?" He asked.

Riku smiled. "Does it involve suicide?"

The brunette pushed Riku's arm playfully. "Remember when you asked me if I liked guys?"

Riku leaned in more. "Yeah?"

Sora blushed. "I… I don't know if I am… but if I was… I would want you to be the first boy to ever kiss me."

The older teen was shocked. _Wow… does that mean I might have a chance with him?_ he thought, then blushed a little smiling.

"Wow," Riku said. "That's… really cool… hah… I don't know what to say..."

Sora chuckled. "Just don't freak out."

Riku laughed. "Why would I freak out? I think it's cool!"

The brunette blushed. "Yeah… well…"

Riku smiled. "I'd figure you'd pick Roxas… why me?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know… for some reason… when im around you, I feel like I can tell you anything, and you're the most nicest person I've ever met… and you were nice to me… when all of your friends made fun of me."

The silver haired teen smiled again to hide his guilt. _Why did I take that stupid bet? He'll find out! But its not like I am lying about liking him, I do… really do._

The younger boy smiled. "It's the truth… and Roxas is already taken."

Riku looked in bewilderment. "He and Axel together now?"

Sora shrugged. "We went to the coffee shop today, and when I left they seemed pretty pre-occupied. So maybe."

The silver haired teen smiled. "I think they are cute together…"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, me too!"

"So, where were Wakka and Tidus… at lunch?" Riku asked.

Sora thought. "Hmm… I don't know… they are usually the first ones in the cafeteria."

Riku laid his head on Sora's shoulder. "I wish I didn't have to go tonight."

Sora nodded. "Yeah… I wish you could stay tonight…"

The older boy laughed. "I have to keep reminding myself about tomorrow! I'm excited."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, me too!"

Riku looked over on Sora's bed, there was a piece of paper, with words on it, and he picked it up, observing it.

Sora moved quickly and tried to snatch it from him. "Hey, don't read that!"

"Really…" Riku's voice trailed off. "What is it? A poem?"

Riku began reading. "Wake up; I've been waiting for you, to open you eyes…" Riku stopped, making a serious face, Sora looked concerned.

"Wow… this is really good…" Riku said.

Sora nodded. "Th- thanks… it's for… someone…"

Riku smiled. "Kairi?"

Sora shrugged. "For the person I love…"

"Kairi?"

Sora laughed. "I'm not saying."

Riku pouted. "You could at least give me a hint."

Sora threw a pillow at the silver haired teenager. "Who do you like then? Huh?"

Riku shrugged. "I'm not telling you!"

The brunette also pouted.

Riku shuddered quietly. _God, I want to kiss those cute lips…_

"Why not?"

Riku shrugged. "You know this person."

Sora thought. "Is it… Selphie?"

Riku laughed then stopped. "No."

"Roxas? Axel? I mean… don't get me wrong, it's ok if your gay-"

"I can't tell you Sora!" Riku raised his voice a little. "It's… complicated." Riku trailed off.

The boy looked down. "Oh… Sorry I asked."

Riku shook his head. "It's all right, sorry I kind of raised my voice."

Sora shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with being gay, Riku."

Riku nodded. "I know that…"

The brunette looked at his friend. "You ok? You seem kind of spacey now."

Riku nodded. "I'm ok. I think I'm tired… that's all… I am going to have to go now, my dad will kill me if im passed curfew."

Sora smiled. "Ok then, see you tomorrow!"

Riku hugged his friend, and as did Sora back. "See ya."

Riku walked downstairs to see Sora's mother in the kitchen.

"Hello there," She said smiling. "You the friend Sora is spending the night with?"

Riku nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, for being Sora's friend… you know at his age… he is pretty shy around people he just met, but he's taken a liking to you." Sora's mother spoke.

The silver haired teen grinned. "Your welcome ma'am."

"Have a safe walk home." She said with cheerful voice.

Riku nodded and walked out the door. _His mom seems really nice! _He thought as he walked back to his house.

**MUHAHAHAHA another cliff hanger! I just want to let all you Kairi haters out there know, this is kind of a story where I am bashing Kairi a little. But I don't hate her. It just helps the soty, and entertains you all!**

**Sora: I am very disappointed! I am falling in love with a guy!**

**Riku:Sings: This is why im hot, this is why im hot, this is why, this is why, this is why im hot!**

**Sora: You aunt cause' you not!**

**OK enough musicals! I told you musical fans I'd do something musical… musically to the story:D**

**Well im not very funny today, I was kind of depressed, so excuse the bad outdated comedy author notes:P**

**Sixth Chapter coming soon!**


	6. Riku loves Sora

**Mwahahahaha! New chapter! YAY! Thank goodness for Mr. Simmons's test and me having no homework because otherwise I wouldn't have had this done by today! This chapter was so freaking awesome to write! It's so fun toying with ideas! **

**Demyx:sings: I AM IN THIS STORY YAY YAY! **

**O.o lord help us all…**

Chapter 6: Riku loves Sora

"What _exactly_ are you going to do with _Sora_ when you guys are _alone_?"

Riku rolled his eyes. His dad was so nosy, and it made Riku feel a little stressed when Xemnas would ask these things.

"_Nothing _will _happen_ between me and _Sora_ Dad," Riku assured. "We're going to study, then we'll be off to the party, and after that, we're headed for the Northern Rain Shower."

His dad nodded. "Then you're coming straight home, right?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Was the teen's blunt reply.

Riku was about to walk off until Xemnas grabbed the boy's wrist. "Riku,"

"_What?_" Riku said agitated.

"I just want you to be safe, you know that." The Father replied.

Riku got a disgusted look on his face. _He doesn't think I would… would he?_ "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Riku put a hand over his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Riku." Xemnas said. But not a reply came from Riku.

The silver haired teen sat on his bed. _You know he's just being a dad…_ he said to himself. _You don't have to push him away like that. Some people don't even have Dads…_

Riku sighed, pulling the covers that once lay behind his feathery pillows, and laying down, trying to get some sleep for the night.

Riku couldn't get a spec of sleep last night. All he could think about was how guilty he felt for taking that bet with Josh… what if Sora would really like him? _He'll never find out. I'll get the money, pretend I broke up with Sora, and he'll never know it happened. _Riku cooled down a little after he reminded himself his plan, still not feeling less guilty.

Today was very cool, not to mention it was already September. With fall already started, usually it didn't get below sixty five until Christmas. It was _hot_ during the summer. The teen felt the warm willowing air against his face, grinning at how cool it was. _Sora's gonna have to hold on to me at the Northern Rain Shower…_ he trailed off, lost in thought about his…"crush"

"Riku?" Axel asked from behind.

Riku jumped, looking at the snickering red head. "You. Scared. The. Fuck. Outta. Me." Riku gritted his teeth at the snickering devil.

Axel smiled. "I called you like five times and you didn't answer. Thinking about Sora?" Axel said, saying his last sentence in a singing voice that pretty much annoyed Riku. If Axel went on American Idol, Riku would kill him.

"Kind of," Riku said. "If I hug Sora he'll probably be dumb enough to think of it as a friend way. Not boyfriend type way." Riku sighed.

Axel shrugged. "Do what I did to Roxas."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did you do to him now?"

Axel smiled. "I don't know, but it worked."

The silver haired teen was interested. Judging by how Roxas acted, he was pretty hard to reel in. by a long shot.

"I started stroking his knee, and then his face, Roxas fell head over heels for me in one second! He was all over me! It's like he was in a trance or something!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Liar. He probably bitch slapped you after you did that."

Axel once again shrugged. "OK maybe he wasn't ALL over me, but closes enough. Think what you want, but im telling you, it seriously. WORKED."

Riku thought for a moment. He didn't know what to expect to some from Sora. He'd probably stare skeptically at Riku, and then say 'EW! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WHIPPING BOOGERS ON MY PANTS AND FACE!' Riku sighed. That wouldn't work out at all.

"RIKU!" Sora called, running up to him and Axel, smiling. "Hey."

Riku smiled. "Hi Sora! You're coming home with me after school, right?"

Sora nodded, taking his sleepover bag off his shoulders. It was black, and cylinder shaped, Riku figured it felt like rubber. "Sure am! We have to get studying if we want to go to that party!"

Riku nodded. _Damn… I forgot about the studying part. Oh well… I'll tell him at the Northern Rain Shower… I don't think I'll be ready after school._

The brunette starred at Riku strangely. "What are you thinking about in there?"

Riku shrugged. "Y-"Riku caught himself. _Damn! That was so fucking close!_

Sora looked at the older teen in bewilderment, until Axel took over for him. "Yellow. That's Riku's favorite color, you know!"

_Is not… _Riku thought. Pouting at the idea of liking "Yellow".

Sora smiled. "Ah. My favorite is blue!"

_SO IS MINE! _Riku smiled. "Awesome."

Roxas walked up to the three boys, looking down blushing. "Hey Axel…" was his first reply.

Axel smiled, Riku zoned out on the three boys have a conversation. All he could think about was telling Sora how he felt. How Sora would react, and if they'd actually just be brothers or lovers… ok that was gross… but still.

"Riku?" Sora asked, the older teen looked at the brunette who was smiling bluntly.

"What's up?" Riku stupidly answered. _Dumbass._ Riku hissed.

Sora shrugged. "Not much, the sky, a few birds… maybe a bat man symbol!" Sora grinned.

Riku chuckled. The brunette pushed some of his brown hair out of his steel blue eyes, it made Riku shiver for a moment.

"Well, I better get going." Said Axel, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder, making him wince. 

Soon Axel walked away clear enough to where Roxas was back to his talkative self again.

"Why are you so quiet around Axel, Roxas?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, you like him, right?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know… I wasn't really this shy… until what happened yesterday."

Riku blinked. _So Axel wasn't lying then. _

The brunette looked confused as always. "What did he do to you? Did he try to kiss you, or something?"

The blonde sighed. "No… that's it. He started, rubbing his hand on my leg, then my face… I intended he wanted to kiss me… so I tilted my head and closed my eyes and… nothing."

"Nothing?" Sora and Riku asked unison.

Roxas shook his head. "He pulled away from the one thing I never wanted to happen."

Sora shrugged. "I thought you'd be happy. He didn't do anything."

Roxas put a hand over his face. "That's the point. He did _nothing_. I mean I thought he liked me."

The older teen nodded. "He does like you Roxas, he probably felt a little awkward that you wanted to kiss him, after you, you sort of… were pushing him away, and he was always the one who made the move on you."

The blonde nodded. "You're right… but im never trying to kiss him again. _Ever._"

Sora laughed. "It was worth a try, and plus, you got to see the girly, self-conscious part of Axel!"

Riku grinned. Roxas was seeing a lot of the purvey Axel lately.

Roxas looked at his watch. "Whoa, we better head to class! We'll be late!"

Sora nodded. "Yeah we should," he said looking up at Riku. "See you later Roxas!"

Roxas nodded, walking towards the separate way of the hall as they stepped tiredly in the building. Thank god it's Friday.

First and Second period went by fast for Sora. All he could think about was tonight, and you know… Riku and all. It wasn't like he had a crush on his new friend… Sora never spent the night at anyone's house before. I mean he did have Tidus and Wakka… but they weren't close friends, like Riku was. Riku was something special.

As Sora and Roxas trailed off from Miss. Gainsborough's class and walked silently chirping to each other headed for Lunch.

Riku completely forgot all about the bet he had made for a while, then it came back as Josh walked up to him. "So. You doing it tonight?" Josh asked.

Riku rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean make out with Sora at the party. We have to see you actually kiss him you know. Otherwise there will be no proof and you won't get the money."

Riku widened his eyes. "I figured you'd know when we would be "dating"." He quoted dating as if he didn't mean it.

"Here's what im going to do," Josh began. "For every day Sora falls in love with you more, I'll give you a hundred a day, plus the ten million."

Riku snorted. "How the hell are you going to manage to pay me that much?"

"I have my ways."

Th silver haired teen smiled. "Why do you want to humiliate him SO much?"

"Why do you even care?" Josh asked, snickering, as his group was.

"I don't. Just… don't" Riku sighed. Letting it go.

Josh nodded. "All right, you guys better kiss, too otherwise, you won't get the money… deal?"

"Deal." Riku sighed. _How the heck did I get myself into this mess?_

"Riku!" Sora said cheerfully, patting the seat next to him, Riku, with a smile gladly sat down beside his friend.

"What took you so long?" Sora asked nibbling on the tip of his banana.

"Nothing, just catching up with a few… old friends" Riku said biting his lip, that banana…

Sora nodded, closing his eyes, opening one. "You can hand out with them, you know. You don't always have to sit by me."

Riku shook his head. "I don't want to, I rather be here with you." _What is he doing to me!_ Riku winced in his head as he saw Sora, once again nibbling softly on the banana, circling his tongue around it until he took a bite. If there was a sexy eating banana contest, Sora would surely win first goal.

"That's sweet… thanks." Sora replied.

Roxas sat down across from the two, lost in thought. "Have you guys seen Axel?" he asked dismayed.

Riku shook his head. "Oh yeah he said he was skipping lunch. Sorry."

The blonde nodded sadly. "It's all right." He said going back to eating his green beans.

Sora looked at Roxas worriedly. Riku, on the other hand, was looking at Sora, admiring his nice, slim, figure.

"Sora!"

_I know that fucking horrible voice. _Riku gritted his teach.

"Kairi!" Sora smiled cheerfully. With Kairi sitting beside Roxas, being across from Riku. Riku looked down, his face flushed a little.

"Hey Sora, it took me a while to find you!" she smiled. "Hey Roxas!"

Roxas smiled at her, giving a friendly nod.

"Hey there Riku. It's been a while!" she said, trying to sound sweet, but Riku could hear the disgust in her voice.

_Stop playing bitch, and tell me what you really think._ "Hey… Kairi…" Riku shuddered in his sentences.

For the rest of the whole goddamn lunch period Riku had to hear the annoying squealing bitchy voice he always tried to ignore.

"Riku… are you mad at me?" Sora asked, as they were walking to Math.

Riku didn't respond. _What do you think? You seemed so… so happy with her… not like when you're with me…_ Riku felt a little bad, if Sora really did like Kairi, there was nothing he could do. He didn't want Sora to miserable, did he?"

"Riku! Riku!" Sora tugged on the older boy's arm. "Please don't be mad at me! She asked if she could sit with us at lunch! I didn't want to say no! im sorry! I really like her! I wish you'd give her a chance!"

Riku shook his head. "I'm not mad, just aggravated right now. I have a lot of things going on right now… _liar… _and I just feel stressed. _From having to hear the bitch, bitch all through your lunch._" Riku actually got a little smile out of him.

Sora smiled, gripping the boy's hand, and squeezing it. "Okay." Was his reply, the two were silent through the whole next period.

Sora was finally in last block. Mr. Xemnas' class. Riku didn't really talk much in art. Sora figured he was still stressed. He also hadn't seen Axel around either, and Roxas was getting duller by the second.

_We were supposed to go tonight… _Roxas sighed thinking. _Me, him, Riku and Sora… and now he's ditching me?_

"You all right?" Sora asked worriedly.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah… just thinking about Axel…"

Sora hugged his friend. "Don't worry about it, Axel likes you, he'll come around, he's probably skipping class today."

Roxas nodded. "Maybe… but Axel isn't that crazy… I hope."

Sora smiled.

"Sora?" Mr. Xemnas asked. "Can I see you for a second?"

Sora nodded. "Sure Mr. Xemnas," he said. Walking up the middle aged man, with white hair and aquamarine eyes, just like Riku's.(I changed his glowing eyesxD)

"Sir?" Sora asked nervously.

"You aren't in trouble." Mr. Xemnas said. "I need to talk with you about Riku."

"Riku?" Sora asked.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes, he's my son you know."

Sora was bewildered in… bewilderment. "Huh? Riku's last name is Anderson… I thought you last name was Xemnas?"

Xemnas grinned. "Don't tell the staff, but I rather you students call me by my first name, I think it kind of disconnects that line between student and teachers, I want you all to think of me as a friend, who is here to help you learn."

Sora nodded, trying to act like he was intrigued by Xemnas' answer. "Ah. So you're Riku's dad?"

Xemnas nodded. "That I am. I just wanted to ask where you two might be going."

Sora nodded "We are going to a party tonight… and then somewhere…"

Xemnas smiled. _So Riku's trying to be romantic? _He thought. Then he nodded his head. "All right then, I wont be home until maybe six, so, I just wanted to assure you, to make yourself comfortable at our home."

The brunette smiled. "I will Mr. Xemnas!"

Xemnas nodded. "You can call me Xemnas, if you'd like."

Sora nodded. "Ok. _Xemnas._"

Sora sat down in his seat, overwhelmed. _Thank god he likes me. _

Roxas looked over. "What was that about?"

Sora shrugged. "Mr. Xemnas is Riku's dad, and he just wanted to ask me a few questions about where we are going tonight, and that I should make myself at home."

Roxas nodded. "You know, I never really looked at the board outside of the hall on the door saying; Mr. Anderson."

The brunette grinned. "Me neither! I just cant wait to spend the night with Riku!"

The blonde laughed at his friend.

Five minutes…

Four minutes…

Three…

Two…

One…

**RING!**

The sound for the last bell rang, and Riku got up and headed straight for his locker, putting the things he didn't need for the weekend away, and getting out what he and Sora were going to be studying.

The silver haired boy walked out the school breathing in the shockingly cold air. _It's at least fifty now…_ he thought. Grinning. Sora was going to be ALL over him! he had hoped.

Sora soon walked out with Roxas.

"Hey," Riku shouted at them "Where's Axel?"

Sora shrugged as they got near Riku. "I don't know, we looked everywhere for him but-"

Roxas tugged on Sora's shirt, the brunette turned around and saw Axel with Demyx Langston. Roxas soon filled with tears crying clinging to Sora's arm.

"Roxas? Don't cry." Sora said softly.

Roxas wiped the tears from underneath his eyes. "Look how close they are, there's not doubt in my mind they are more than friends!"

The brunette shook his head, handing Roxas a handkerchief. "You don't know that Roxas."

Riku bit his lip looking worried. "I don't know… Demyx was Axel's last boyfriend. Not to bring anyone down but Demyx is a real charmer sometimes."

Sora glared at Riku. Riku couldn't instantly receive the signal to stop talking in that way. The negativity. Riku got it.

"Come on Roxas… don't be sad, they are probably just talking. I mean I don't see his arm around him or anything."

Roxas sniffed a little. "Y- Yes… you're right…"

Riku smiled and patted Roxas on his shoulder. "Axel isn't the kind of guy to like you, giving you some kind of hope of being together, then moving on to the next person. I heard they did just stay friends." Riku tried to stay positive.

The blonde smiled. "Yeah. You guys are right. Axel wouldn't do that to me!" He chirped, then frowning. "I wish there was some way I could tell him… I like him too… im just so nervous when im around him."

Sora smiled. "Why don't you tell him tonight at the party?"

The silver haired teen was lost in thought. _I don't want to tell him at a party… I mean with all those people… and plus, I don't want Josh seeing me… like that, while we're kissing it'll probably be so deep, that Josh will find out I like Sora!_ Riku sighed.

Riku was quiet the whole walk home. With Roxas and Sora blabbing there was no doubt for him to come in, and ruin their conversation. Instead, Riku stayed in the back… admiring Sora from there.

Sora looked back and Riku, with the older teen quickly bolting his head to looking at the trees, Riku thought he saw a small blush and smile come from Sora from the teenager's corner of his eye.

But the dazzled brunette was just too complicated to figure out. Sora kept a lot of things secret… at least the important things, anyway. Riku wanted to know more… so much more.

"Riku, you ok back there?" Sora asked, with Riku turning from the trees.

Riku smiled. "I'm fine just admiring the view- from the trees."

Sora squinted a little, but then turned back to Roxas. _Phew… _Riku wiped his forehead. _That almost came out wrong. _

When Sora and Roxas said goodbye Riku and Sora started towards the older teen's neiborhood. Sora admired the big houses.

"This must be where all the rich people live, huh?" Sora asked, and then turned back to Riku in a frown. "No offense."

Riku smiled. "None taken. Yeah, I guess you could say that. This neiborhood is full of big houses; this is probably one of the biggest ones on Destiny Islands."

Sora nodded. "You're dad won't be home till Six…" he remembered.

Riku nodded. "You talk to him or something?"

The brunette grinned. "Yeah, he seems… ok."

Riku laughed. "He's an ass. Don't let him fool you.

Sora shrugged. "Well, you know him better than I do!" he said as they walked up to his house, Riku unlocking the door, and stepping inside the beautifully pine scented room. "The maids are probably cleaning today; I hope they got my room already." _So we can be alone._

Sora nodded. "Yeah me too! We need to get to studying!"

Riku smiled a little. _He's so innocent, it's cute._

The two boys made their way up the long stairway, and got to Riku's room. Opening the door, Riku was relieved. _Yes! They finished in time!_

Sora sat down on Riku's bed, lost in thought.

"My brothers won't be home until late tonight. They are doing… stuff." Riku said. "Not that you care, but I just thought I'd let you know if you wanted to me asshole and bitch." Riku snickered.

Sora laughed. "I supposed that's the names you made up?"

Riku nodded. "They're O.K… sometimes."

Sora took his books out and so did Riku's. "Let's get started!" Sora smiled.

They sat together on their stomachs at the foot of his bed, Riku making sure he got as close as he could to Sora… he never noticed how… soft Sora was. Of course, he had never really been this close to Sora, but he just went on like nothing was wrong, but Riku swore he saw a little bit of pink on his face.

"What'd you get for this one?" Sora asked, as he leaned over Riku to see what he was doing.

"Pi equals twenty three and forty-five hundredths squared."

Sora nodded with a smile. "That's right! Good! See you should check your answers twice more often, then you wouldn't be so dumb."

Riku pouted, pushing Sora's arm. "Hey. That's not fair! It's not my fault I have you have to speak in slow motion for me to understand you!" Riku smiled, getting a giggle this time out of Sora. _So cute…_ Riku thought. _I just want to go ahead and tell him now._

Riku decided to wait, but there was nothing wrong with giving Sora hints, right? "Hey Sora… um… what about Kairi?"

Sora looked up. "What about her?"

"I mean…" Riku fiddled with his fingers. "Like… you going to ask her out?"

"Would you be offended if I did?"

Riku shrugged he couldn't say yes without telling Sora he liked him. "Not really… just… wondering."

Sora looked over, and thought. "Well, she is pretty and all, but I don't think I want to go out with her… not right now anyways."

Riku nodded. _Good! I'll get Sora all to myself tonight! Mwahahaha! Ok I got to stop that…_ "Ah. I see."

Sora nodded, looking at his watch. "It's almost six…"

"Hmm?" Riku asked, as he was lost in thought, looking at how beautiful his friend was.

"I said it's almost six. We have to go to the part at eight right?"

"Yeah."

"You're dad should be home in a few minutes."

"Yeah."

Sora started strangely at Riku. He hated small talk… but he really didn't have much to say. It's like Riku was lost in thought, and just kept starring at Sora.

"Riku why are you starring at me?" Sora asked.

Riku leaned in a little more towards Sora. "Mmm… I don't know… something I do… does it get on your nerves?"

Sora shook his head. "No." was his reply, stroking Riku's hair.

_Oh my god! He's stroking my hair?_ Riku thought, and blushed.

Sora smiled, as he was still stroking the boy's hair. "You're hair's fun to play with…"

Riku chuckled. "What the hell is it with you and my hair?"

Sora shrugged. "It smells good too. He said nuzzling his nose into the soft silver main, making Riku's skin tingle. _THE HELL IS HE DOING TO ME?_ Riku asked himself. _He trying to make me think dirty?_ Riku sighed. _Note to self; don't ever listen to Axel about his perverted needs again. Ever._

There was a knock on the door. Sora quickly got up. The door opened and it was Xemnas.

"Hi. I hope im not disturbing anything…"

Riku shrugged. "No." Riku briefly said.

Xemnas nodded. "I just wanted to let you boys know im running to the store. Anything you guys _need_?" he said need in a very… disturbing way towards Riku. Riku blushed a little, but still managed to keep his cool.

"Dad we're not screwing."

Sora's eyes shoot up in embarrassment.

"I didn't say you were." Riku's father glared at him. "I'll see you guys later then after you're um…" Xemnas shook his head, and closed the door.

Riku looked over at Sora, we was still embarrassed, then looked over. "You're dad doesn't think we're… doing _it_ does he?"

Riku shrugged, and then wondered. _Should I tell him?_

"Sora, im BI." He flat out said. No warning, which made Sora jump. "Wait! What?" Sora asked surprisingly.

The older boy sighed knowing this wasn't coming out a smooth as he thought. "I like girls and guys."

Sora was quiet.

For a long time.

_I knew this wasn't going to work out… he hates me… he never wants to see me again…_ "I'm sorry! Sora! Don't hate me! I can't help it!" Riku chocked.

Sora didn't say a word, and then he looked up and smiled. "I don't hate you Riku!" he said putting a hand on the older boy's shoulder. "I mean, it kind of surprised me a little but that's normal."

Riku looked up. "So you don't hate me?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope! I can't hate you for being yourself."

"So you won't think of me differently?" Riku asked biting his lip.

Sora shook his head again. "Of course not Riku, you're my best friend!"

Riku gave a huge grin. "That's… that's really cool, Sora."

Th brunette smiled. "I'm glad we're friends Riku!"

Riku smiled. "Me too!"

It was a cool night for a party, the wind brushing through the young teenager's faces, the trees billowing back and fourth.

"Riku, I'm nervous!" Sora said tugging on the older boy's shirt.

Riku smiled, holding the younger boy's hand, squeezing it. "Don't be! This is your chance to meet some really cool people!"

Sora smiled, and Riku let go of his hand. _I'm kind of nervous myself…_ Riku thought. _I really don't want to do this…_

"Roxas?" Sora said out of the blue, as they walked up to the blonde, who was a little worried. "Axel isn't here…"

Sora looked around. "He has to! He promised and this looks like a real party! He has to be around here somewhere!"

"I'll go look for him!" Riku volunteered. "You guys just go ahead in and enjoy the party!"

Sora nodded, "Ok, if we see him in there we'll tell you!"

Riku also have a nod. "Ok, im off."

The two boys walked in the house. It was huge! Mostly covered in white, and black. There was a huge flat screen television. Other than that, there were some refreshments in the kitchen, not to mention the humongous package of beer and punch.

"I hope he comes." Roxas sighed, sitting down next to Sora.

Sora pulled his friend into a hug. "Don't worry; Axel is the one who invited you to come along with him. Just don't worry, if he doesn't show up, I'll kick his ass."

Roxas giggled. "But he **has** to come!"

Sora smiled. "Why?"

Roxas couldn't tell Sora the surprise. "He just has to, that's all."

The brunette nodded smirking. "Ok, I can take a hint."

The blonde blushed. "No! I mean… well… erm… not that!"

Sora laughed and patted his friend on the back. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Roxas nodded. "I would but it's kind of a surprise for you. That's all im saying."

Sora smiled. "I like surprises!" _I wonder what's taking Riku._

Riku walked along the brick house, searching for his friend. "He had got to be here somewhere…"

Before the boy turned around he saw the last thing he expected… _the fuck… what the hell is Axel doing!_

It was official. Demyx and Axel were supposedly together… they were just sitting there; making out like nothing was sane.

"Axel! The hell?" Riku yelled.

Axel broke the kiss, looking as wasted as a monkey that ate too much bananas. "Riku!" he chirped funny. "Hey! You remember Demyx for school right?"

Riku gritted his teeth. "Yeah, yeah."

Axel frowned. "What the fuck is your problem."

Riku put his hand over his face. "The fact that a blonde haired, blue eyed cutie is waiting for someone who invited him to this party, is fucking miserable because of you!"

Axel laughed. "Who?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Roxas ass! You invited him to this party because you liked him remember?"

Demyx got up. "_Roxas?_"

Axel waved his hands. "Yeah this guy at school, but anyways the point is he doesn't like me so now I can move on and go back to my normal life! Besides, he's probably one of those guys who would get attached to me, and I can't deal with that!"

Riku sighed. "Axel can I talk to you alone?"

Axel huffed and looked at Demyx. "I'll be back soon, baby."

Demyx smiled and winked. Riku dragged him off to the front of the house and pushing him on the wall.

"AXEL! YOU FUCKING BITCH! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE DRUNK! AND YOU'RE WITH THAT SLUT DEMYX!" Riku shouted.

Axel kept his face turned and eyes closed the whole time, with no expression on his face. "Who cares? Roxas doesn't like me Riku! He never will! The kiss he tried to give me the other day was only for pity… he didn't really want to do it, he had that face on, that he wasn't sure at all he wanted to, maybe the thought it was disgusting! I just need to move on! And plus, if we did ever date he would probably be so attached, and it's like every relationship I've had I've broken up with them a week or so later! Roxas is too good for that!"

Riku sighed and lowered his voice. "So you think the best way to solve this problem is go out, get drunk and make out with your ex?"

Axel opened his eyes, but didn't turn his head. "It was my way to get away from everything. The hell with Roxas… im pretty much getting the vibe he doesn't want to be around me anymore… after what happened today why you and Sora were talking in the morning…"

Riku looked at Axel in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

Axel turned his face to where he was facing Riku. "I told him I loved him… just everything about him… he was quiet for a long time, then finally said, 'Axel, stop trying to worm your way into my heart that way. It just won't work if you do it like that' it really hurt my feelings. I decided not to go after him because I didn't know what other way to tell him how I felt… and I know he doesn't feel the same…"

The silver haired boy shook his head. "No, Axel. He is crying right now because he does like you, and he doesn't know how to tell _you_, it's clear to him that you hate him."

The red head bit his lip. "But I… I don't hate him… I love him…"

Riku nodded. "Maybe you need to tell him that."

Axel put a hand over his face. "Damn… what the hell have I done?"

Riku smiled. "Just go ahead and talk to him now before it gets worse."

Axel looked up. "What about Demyx?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "You can tell him later, right now, we need to go."

Axel and Riku walked into the party, it didn't take long for him to find Sora, Roxas-

"Kairi…" Riku gritted his teeth.

Axel put a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Down boy."

Kairi was looked at Riku from the corner of her eye, he could tell. She was so close to Sora he was practically blushing.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi said in her bitch high voice.

"Hey... Riku…" Sora said fluffily, as he looked at Kairi.

"AXEL!" Roxas said running up and hugging him. "Axel! I thought you were mad at me!"

Axel smiled and pulled away. "Roxas, can we talk somewhere more private?"

Roxas got the idea they needed to work everything out, and blushed as they intertwined hands, leading somewhere else.

Riku was completely unable to talk to Sora at the time. Kairi was totally messing everything up! She'd be flirting and he'd be giggling and flirting too. _This is so sick… my god… he… he had his hand on her leg…_ Sora's hand was perked on Kairi's leg, her skirt was pulled up a little. _Are they about to kiss?_ Riku shook his head. _I can't watch this!_ He said running off. Hearing Sora call behind him

"I'm gonna go get him!" Sora said!

Kairi pulled him down. "Riku will be fine! He probably needed to go find Roxas and Axel! Stay with me…" she said with her sparkly eyes.

Sora blushed, licking his lips. "O- Ok…"

Riku walked along the edges, heartbroken. _The hell with that bitch! Why every time I find something! She is always fucking in the way? She can't just leave the things I want alone!_

Riku walked until he saw Roxas and Axel, who, were talking, with Roxas' hands on his knees, and Axel's right hand on one of Roxas' hands. Riku decided to not interrupt, and kept walking.

"Riku?" Josh asked. "Where's Sora?"

Riku shrugged. "He's in the house, why?"

"You know why…"

"I don't wanna do it…"

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"He is with Kairi right now. They are probably making out right now, as we speak."

Josh shrugged. "Pull the bitch off of him!"

Riku looked disturbed. "Look josh, I cant stop him from liking someone!"

Josh shrugged. "Look, I'll give you till Monday, if you guys are googly, googly, and kissy, kissy. Then I'll believe you guys made out. Otherwise, you owe me a heck of a lot of money."

Riku nodded. "Ok."

Josh was a bitch. As was Kairi, and everyone else around him. Why for once… just him and Sora… if it hadn't been for Kairi, they might have been at it right now… or Sora could be slapping him for Riku kissing him, either way. Much was at stake. He walked in where Sora and Kairi were. There noses were touching… where they?

"I really like you Sora…" Kairi smiled.

"I really like you too…" Sora said flushed.

Riku walked up to them, which broke the two's faces apart. "Riku!" Sora said surprised. "Hey!"

Riku nodded sitting down next to Sora. "Yeah…"

Sora and Riku were quiet for the whole time until Axel and Roxas came in. Kairi and Sora had said goodbye not to long after Riku had been there.

"Hey guys!" Axel chirped.

"Are we going to go now?" Roxas asked.

Riku shrugged. "I guess… let's go…" he said tugging on Sora's shirt.

Sora nodded. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Roxas smiled. As the four walked from the house down to the island.

"We have to take boats to get the to the second chain." Axel said.

"Riku got in his boat and helped Sora on the boat, as did Axel with Roxas. Once again, Riku and Sora were quiet the whole ride.

It was impossibly cold. It was at least forty eight degrees. Riku didn't care anymore. Sora liked Kairi. That was just it. There was nothing Riku could do about it… besides… at least he was Sora's best friend. That's one thing Kairi hasn't taken. And could never.

When they got to the island, they decided to walk in a hallow tree for a while, since they were too early. And saw the two people they least expected.

"WAKKA? TIDUS?" Sora asked as the two boys broke from kissing. "Hey guys!"

"Is this where you've been?"

Wakka nodded in embarrassment. "I thought you already knew we were lovers. I mean… it's kind of obvious… we make out here before midnight. Then we go home."

Sora smiled. "Nice to see you guys! I've missed yall so much!"

"Yeah we are kind of waiting on something special to happen!" Tidus smiled.

"Really? I have no idea why im here!" Sora chuckled.

Wakka smiled. "Ah… I see…" he looked over at Riku.

"Well why you guys wait, why don't we play a game?" he asked.

"Sure!" Roxas said. "I love games!"

The boys sat down in a circle. "So what are we playing?" Axel asked as he sat beside Roxas.

"Truth or Dare." Tidus snickered. "Sora, you get the first turn!"

Sora thought… "Dare."

"I dare you to smell Wakka's foot!"

Sora looked strangely at Tidus. "Remind me why we're friends?"

Roxas laughed. "Come on! You have to do it! It's a dare!"

Sora nodded. Going up to Wakka and sniffing his foot. "You know… His foot smells like peppermint."

Everyone laughed at this moment. Even Riku chuckled.

"Ok… Axel!" Sora said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Axel replied.

"Have you loved someone more than you loved Roxas?"

Axel thought, and looked at Roxas smiling. "No… never… I've never even been in love…"

"Aw…" Tidus replied. "That's sweet…"

Roxas blushed. "Gosh… I feel like a girl…"

"A cute girl." Axel smiled.

"Ok… Riku. "Axel said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" Riku was unsure.

"I dare you to kiss Sora!"

There was a silence for a while, and Riku just glared at Axel. "AXEL! EW! DO I HAVE TO?"

"Dare's a dare!" Axel said. "You _have to_."

At that moment Sora looked down, unable to move up, Riku moved closer to him and they both just gave a peck on the lips. And that was it. Riku wanted it to be more. He wanted it to be so much more.

Sora sat back down, tears welling in his eyes. Riku was unsure of what was wrong.

That whole night Sora was quiet. Until they had to get up and move to Paupo Island to see The Northern Rain Shower.

Riku sat beside Sora, who was stiff, Axel with Roxas, and of course Tidus with Wakka.

"It's happening…" Roxas trailed off, as he saw Rainbows in the sky… Riku looked over at Sora. "You like it Sora?"

"Sora…"

"Sora…"

"Sora…?"

"Sora!" Riku said quietly. "Are you mad? What's wrong?"

Sora closed his eyes moving away from Riku silently. "You said it was gross to kiss me…" he simply replied.

Riku was confused.

That night Riku and Sora came home before curfew, Sora had already been In bed for a few hours, and Riku was up and about. Xemnas walked in the room.

"Hey Riku."

"Hey Dad…"

"Why the long face? Something's up?" he asked. "Did anything happen at the Northern Rain Shower?"

"Nope… not with Sora Avalon… never." Riku got up and walked up stairs. He was pretty sure Sora was asleep. He crawled in bed next to the brunette.

_Goodbye Sora… you'll hate me forever for saying this… _ Riku put his hand on Sora's waist. "Sora? Are you asleep?" there wasn't a sound. Nothing. Zero. It was completely silent.

He moved closer to his friend then whispered in the boy's ear. "Sora… I… I love you…"

**Well… you know the drill! UPDATE OR TURN YOU INTO A COOKIE AND THEN EAT YOU:E**


	7. I Had a Dream About You

**Now that I have you're attention, please read my story how I really feel I riku and sora story and review! I am not posting the 2nd chapter untili get at least five!**

**I must seriously fucking love you guys because I stayed up until 4:30 in the morning to write this, and because I was getting into it:P. I wanted to finish it before Tuesday so I could do the 8th chapter this week, and maybe even the 9th as well. Depends. I just love leaving you guys with cliffhangers!!! Muahaha! But this one isn't really left with a cliffhanger. So no one get your hopes up! **

**I only picked out ones I wanted to answer :P im lazy.**

**Kh pwns my soul: I am evil Sharada.sora! HAHA!!! Feel my power! Lol yeah me too. Roxas and Axel are just to cute to NOT be together! **

**Sabbychan: haha red-haired bitch! xD lol you know, im not much of a kairi hater. I mean, I like kairi. But hey, her being a real slut whore makes this story what its meant to be! **

**Kita Ito: you'll have to find out! DUN DUN DUN DUN! BUM BUM BUM BUM! Lol**

**Sora:Riku...**

**Riku:yeah?**

**Sora:can i tell you something?**

**Riku:Sure!**

**I know this is crazy and I really shouldn't be asking you, I feel shy, but I want I need to tell you so bad. Don't get me wrong, it's just that I haven't had told you for a long time. I could already feel it going in so hard and coming out so soft and wet. No one has to know about this. I need it. I'm desperate, but your help can be very grateful. You must think I have a lot of nerve telling you this, but I can feel my tongue on it, sucking all the juice out until there is no more left. This has been on my mind all day long, and I hope I'm not being forward. I'm usually not like this, but ...**

**Riku:OO _ohh gosh..._**

**Sora:dances YOU LOOK LIKE A LADYYY!!!**

**Riku:... I hate you...**

**Sora: **

Chapter 7: I had a dream about you

_I love you Sora… I love you…_ was all that played over and over in the older teenager's head. He sighed as he watched the one he would never have sleep. Sora was pissed and upset at him for what he had said last night… but if Sora didn't like Riku, then why was he so upset?

_Oh whatever…_ Riku thought. _Even if you weren't gay that would have offended you… _Riku bit his lip; he didn't want Sora to think that something was wrong with him, just because of what Riku had said. He quietly stroked the younger boy's face, lost in thought. _Maybe I shouldn't like Sora… after all… I do have the money to pay Josh back… and plus, he's to rapped up in Kairi to have time for me._

Riku moved his hand, as Sora turned uncomfortably. Then turning on his back, and opening his eyes.

"Sora…?" Riku asked.

The brunette was quiet with a little frown on his face; Riku had never seen him so dismayed before.

"I know you mad at me…" Riku trailed off, looking at Sora, who was still facing upwards. "But… I want to know _why_ exactly."

"If someone said that about you, wouldn't you get offended?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, but-"

"This is _exactly _how I was treated in middle school… everyone saying I was ugly, and weird, gawky…" Sora closed his eyes. "That's what all your friends said. One of them said that I had aids… it really hurt me."

Riku shook his head, laying it on Sora's warm stomach. "I didn't mean it in that way… I didn't want you to get upset by it… it's just… I guess most people expected me to say it."

"Like your friends?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head again. "No… it just… came out…" Riku sighed. _Or maybe you just didn't want to blow your cover. Lying asshole._

The older boy nuzzled his face into the brunette's clothes. "Don't hate me Sora… God, please don't hate me…"

"I don't hate you Riku." Was his reply. "I'm just upset."

Riku's head came back on his pillow, and then stroked Sora's face, wiping his tears. "I don't want you to be upset…"

"Am I gross, Riku?" Sora asked, turning his head to face Riku.

"No, you're be-"Riku stopped. _Oh what the hell…_ "Beautiful."

Sora blushed frantically getting up, looking through his bag. _Ok… that freaked him out…_ Riku said. Pretending to pound himself in the head.

_Gosh… oh gosh…_ Sora repeated in his head, while looking through his clothes. _He likes me… he really does like me! After all this time, I've been so stupid!_ Sora took the fresh pair of clothes, walking towards Riku's bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." He said.

Riku nodded. "Ok." Sora closed the door, sighing heavily as he turned the water on, stripped, and stepped into the warm water.

_Maybe I should go see Axel… he knows Riku… way more than I do. _The young boy sighed, as ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't that dumb for the beginning. He just never really thought about it. Sora always thought that Riku was just being friendly, nothing more than that. Especially now that he and Kairi were almost… they weren't. Not yet. Sora wasn't sure. Riku was the first person who had always been nice to him, and then there's Kairi. Someone pretty as her always never paid attention to a geek like Sora… but she took to him easily. _Too easily_. _No… she likes you… don't have doubts… but I should be thinking about her… not…Riku… ah… there I go again, thinking about Riku!_ The brunette sighed, how could so much happen, in just ten minutes.

_Ok don't panic…_ Riku thought. _He was just freaked out… maybe when he comes out everything will be ok! You guys will just have a talk about it and… and Sora will turn you down when you ask him to be your boyfriend…_ Riku shuddered at the thought. _That's… that's not fair… I know Sora likes me… maybe not like that… but he's beginning to! Kairi… she makes me sick that red headed devil!_

Sora came out slowly with his head down; he already had his close on. A black hoodie and some jeans. The hoodie fit him perfectly, the pants hung off him a little.

"Hey…" Riku trailed off. _Well, that was dumb. _

"Hi." Sora said more cheerfully. "So what do you want to do today?"

_The hell? He is acting like nothing happened!_ "Um… I was thinking we could meet Axel and Roxas up at the beach."

Sora smiled. "Sounds good!"

Riku nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "Let's go." Riku said, getting his coat.

_I can't believe it… Sora is acting like nothing ever happened… maybe he just wants to forget it, move on, and stay friends. Yeah. That's better then nothing, right? He likes Kairi Riku. You're going to explain this to yourself as easy as possible. HE. LIKE. KAIRI. _

Riku sighed in disbelief. What was he saying? He knew even if he realized he'd never have Sora, the silver haired teen would still have feelings for the younger boy. Always did before. Always will.

"Riku…?" Sora asked concerned.

Riku looked up. "Mmm?"

"Are you all right? You seem to be… pre-occupied with something else."

"Sora," Riku began. "What I said earlier."

_Sora is quiet._

"About you being beautiful."

_Still quiet._

"Did it offend you?"

Sora didn't really talk at all on the way to the beach after that. Riku was kind of worried.

"Sora, you can tell me if it offended you, I promise I won't say anything like that again.' Riku promised.

Sora, still being quiet, was now tuned into his space. Which Riku frequently tuned into also. Riku gave up, knowing he wouldn't reach Sora with that question right now. _What is he thinking?_ Riku wondered in his mind.

As Riku was about to open his mouth again, Axel called out for them.

"Riku! Sora!" Sora looked up, suddenly happy to see Axel. Riku was paying no attention; he was too preoccupied with Roxas. _I'll ask Roxas what's up._ Riku walked over to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas!" Riku said cheerfully. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." Roxas said getting off the sand, walking along side with Riku further from Axel and Sora.

Sora frowned. "What are they doing?"

Axel shrugged. "Talking I guess. _Riku's probably asking about Sora. Hmm… maybe I should do the same._"

"Axel, can I ask you something?" Sora asked.

Axel nodded. "Sure. Shoot."

Sora played with his sleeve from his hoodie, it was pretty cool out, making Sora shiver.

"Riku… does he like me… like a lot?"

Axel thought, and then smirked. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Sora bit his lip. "I know how he feels…"

The red haired teen grinned. "So you **finally** found out that Riku has the hots for you, eh?"

The brunette blushed. "Yeah… but… I don't know what to say to him anymore… it's… kind of awkward."

Axel looked at the boy in bewilderment. "He just said he liked you, I mean, it's not that big of a deal."

Sora sighed. "He didn't just say that…" Sora's face was red as an apple. "He said **something else** too…"

"What did he say?" Axel asked with concern in his voice.

"He… he… he said… that he loved me last night." Sora was about to explode, then acid in his stomach was billowing; it was worse from when he heard it last night.

Axel's eyes widened, looking as if they were about to pop out. "Whoa! What did you do?"

"I… I didn't do anything… he thought I was asleep… I guess that's why he said it." Ok. Sora was very warm for some reason. _Am I really blushing that hard?_ Sora asked himself in bewilderment, feeling his face. If he took his temperature, it would probably be 101.4.

Axel smiled. "You need to say something. Otherwise, you guys will probably have an awkward relationship."

Sora nodded. "Yeah… but… I … I don't want to break his heart…"

"Huh? I thought you liked him?" Axel squinted flashing back to all those moments Riku would be flirting, and Sora taking the bate. It was obvious… Sora had felt something for Riku… but _what. Exactly_?

"I… but… I like Kairi more…" Sora was unsure about that answer… but he couldn't give all the information to Axel.

Axel nodded. "Yeah. You think about that. Just remember, Kairi can mess with your head. I don't want to see you're heart getting torn to pieces, then being stomped on, forcing it to-"

"All right Axel. I get the point!" Sora said annoyed.

Axel just laughed, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Whatever."

Sora smiled, hugging Axel. "Thanks…"

Axel smiled, hugging him back. "You're welcome!"

"So… Sora… you think he likes me?" Riku asked Roxas.

Roxas ran his fingers through his hair. "It's possible. Sora does seem to take a liking to you. A lot." Roxas smiled.

Riku smiled, blushing, and then frowned. "Kairi's just getting in the way!"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, there's something about her… it doesn't seem right."

Riku looked at Roxas. "What do you mean?"

Roxas shrugged. "It's just… I get this weird vibe from her… it's strange… like she's going to do something horrible."

_God! Finally someone who understand!_ Riku danced in his head. "Yeah… I should have known that feeling when she hurt me."

Roxas put a hand on Riku's shoulder. "You know, you're nice. Sora knows that, and plus, even if he didn't like you in that way, you guys are friends, right?"

**Best friends**. Riku remembered those two words Sora had said, it made Riku tingly. No one had ever really said that Riku was their best friend, well… except… her. Riku nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be best friends no matter what."

Roxas smiled. "That's all that counts!"

Riku looked up. "Oh yeah! Are you and Axel dating?"

The blonde shrugged. "No… we haven't kissed… or anything… we didn't even kiss and stuff the night he apologized to me, I mean, we intertwined hands, but that was it. If we ever do though… I want to take it slow… I mean Axel… I know he can be gentle, but he still doesn't know how I feel about… well…"

Riku nodded. He knew what Roxas was going to say, since the huge blush on the blonde's face was hard to miss.

"I know." Riku said.

"HEY!" Axel yelled. "What are you to love birds doing?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, and Riku looked at Sora, who had a glare on his face. Oh… god… he was jealous. Well, Riku wouldn't blame him; he and Roxas were squished together, and apparently, they intertwined hands. The two quickly moved away from each other, Roxas went to Axel, hugging him.

Axel smiled at Roxas. "What's that more?"

Roxas shrugged, letting go. "To prove to you, I like you, not Riku."

Axel blushed a little, but still acted cool. "Here that Riku, he loves me more than you."

Roxas hugged Axel again nuzzling the side of his check into the red haired boy's chest. "As a best friend…"

Sora smiled. _God, Sora has such a nice smile._ Riku thought in his head. _Why… why can't he be mine?_

Axel looked at Roxas. "Uh, you guys… we are heading somewhere else, we'll be right back… you guys just stay here." (Ok, Perverts. XD they moved for two reasons. **One,** to give Riku and Sora some time to talk and **two,** to talk and... what not. **Not having sex. Perverts. .**)

The two boys watched Axel and Roxas walk far away, until they were gone from sight anyways. Riku looked at Sora. "Hey Sora?"

Sora looked at him. "Huh?"

"Did I offend you earlier?"

_You have to answer it sometime, Sora. _"Not really… it… was surprising."

"Well, you know that I can say you're beautiful, and not mean I like you, right?" Riku asked. _Gosh Riku, you're doing a lot of lying today_ he thought to himself.

Sora nodded. _He's lying… why is he lying? Is he scared?_ "Yeah… yeah I know."

Riku nodded. "So we're cool?"

_Come on Sora… give it some time, then you can talk to him more…_ "Sure!" Sora chirped.

Riku smiled. "Thank goodness!"

The older teen squeezed his hand as a sign of friendship, but Sora pulled him into a hug. "S- Sora?"

Sora opened his eyes. "Hey… you're my best friend, I can hug you, right?" Sora asked jokingly.

Riku smirked. "Yeah. Yeah."

The younger teen sighed. "What are we going to do today?"

Riku shrugged. "I'm not sure, whatever you want to do."

Sora's eyes shot up. "CAN WE SWIM?"

Riku jumped. "Uh, ok. I guess. But it's freaking cold!"

Sora smiled. "So?"

The silver haired teen smiled. "Sora, come on! I am NOT getting in that cold water!"

Sora pouted. "Come on Riku, for me?"

Riku grinned. "We don't even have bathensuits! And I am NOT swimming in my clothes!"

The brunette shrugged. "We can swim in out boxers."

_Dear lord… help me…_ As Riku thought of Sora in his boxers… the glowing skin that was tanned. Not dark, but a creamy light brown, which made Riku's skin tingle. "Ok…"

Sora smiled, taking his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers. "Come on! Let's go!"

The younger boy ran to the water, and dipped his toe in. "It's not too bad!"

"I can't believe im doing this!" Riku said stepping into the water almost freezing. Sora got down to his knees until he couldn't move, Riku could see him shacking, but yet, the younger boy was laughing.

"Dang Riku! You were right!" He laughed hard.

Riku walked to where Sora was. "Here," he said wrapping his arms around Riku. "Just to keep you warm."

Sora blushed, but nodded. _Just to keep me warm… nothing but that…_ Sora repeated in his head.

"You want to go back in Sora? I'm freezing my ass off for you, and I can't do it anymore." Riku said sarcastically, but laughed.

Sora smiled. "Oh all right, if you want to spoil the fun!" he stuck his tongue out, boy… how much did Riku want that in his mouth… (I had to write that! lol!)

Riku and Sora walked back to the shore, putting their clothes back on but then again wrapped up against the tree. They were in an awkward position. Sora was in between Riku's legs, with his head lying on Riku's chest. _Just to keep me warm_ he still repeated.

They moved away from each other quickly when they saw Axel and Roxas coming back. They looked… in love.(e-mail me if you want to find out what happened between Axel and Roxas.)

"Hey guys." Axel said, in a trance.

"Hi…" Riku said. "What exactly did you guys do?"

Roxas nuzzled his face in Axel's arm.

"What happens on Paupo Island stays on Paupo Island." Axel said with a wink.

Sora smiled. "Aw! So you guys are boyfriends?"

Roxas smiled blushing; his smile was more pure, now that he was in love, anyways.

"What time is it?" Riku asked.

"I think about 5:10…" Axel said.

Riku looked over at Sora. "Hey I think we should go now, my dad will be making dinner in a few minutes."

Sora nodded. "Ok then. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Axel and Roxas nodded. "Yeah, probably, it's supposed to be like eighty seven degrees outside, we should go swim."

Sora nodded. "Yeah! Let's do that!"

Riku bewildered: _I wonder… what's with Sora and water?_

As they said their goodbyes, Riku and Sora rowed back to the house, it wasn't long until they reached the other chain of the island. They both got out, and headed for Riku's house.

"Hey boys!" Xemnas said smiling as the two teens walked in. "Supper will be ready in about a few minutes."

Riku nodded. "What are we having?"

"Spaghetti."

Riku looked at Sora. "You ok with that?"

"Yeah! I love spaghetti!" He replied.

They both walked upstairs, to see Kadaj.

"Hey Riku… and ah… Sora?"

Sora smiled. "Nice to meet you! You Kadaj?"

Kadaj nodded. "Yeah, you know Riku talks about you A LOT."

Riku pushed Kadaj in the arm, with the older brother doing his annoying laugh.

"Come on," Riku said. "Let's go to my room!"

Sora nodded. They did need to change clothes.

As soon as the boy's changed clothes, dinner was ready, everyone sat down at the table, while Sora was talking to Riku's brothers, and Riku and his dad were chatting.

"Riku, you know. I just want to let you know, you can tell me anything, I promise you I won't judge you." Xemnas said.

"Dad. We. Aren't. Having. Sex." He mouthed to his dad.

Xemnas glared. "I didn't say you were."

"Yeah." Riku left it at that, there was no use in arguing while a guest was here.

Sora finished his spaghetti in only eight bites. He was a fast little thing. He ate a lot too. But for someone who ate a lot he was sure skinny.

"You ready to go?" Sora asked, as Riku put his plate in the sink.

Riku nodded. "Sure!"

The two walked upstairs into Riku's room. "I'm going to take a shower." Riku said. "You can take on in the bathroom down the east hall if you want. It's the guest bathroom."

Sora nodded. "All right, I will."

As soon as Riku walked in the bathroom, Sora got his sleeping clothes, and walked down the east hall until he reached the end, that was the bathroom. Sora never knew how many rooms there were in Riku's house. It seemed the hallway went on and on when he was trying to find the bathroom.

He sighed as he turned off the water; he blow dried his hair, like he did every night, so it wouldn't be a mess in the morning. He walked out of the east hall bathroom, and back into the west hall, of Riku's room.

Sora sat down beside his friend. "You all right?"

"Fine." Riku replied. "Just… tired."

Sora smiled, pushing some bangs out of Riku's eyes. "You should go to bed, then?"

Riku nodded. "Hey… do you mind if the TV is on while I sleep, I need to have it on some nights."

The brunette shook his head. "I don't mind. What do you want me to put in?"

"Bringing up baby." Riku replied.

_Aw…_ Sora thought. _He likes that movie?_ Sora smiled, putting in the DVD in the DVD player and Getting into bed with Riku.

The movie was halfway through. With Sora still lost in thought.

_It's strange… I like Kairi… but I just like Riku more… maybe I am BI… damn you Leon! _He hissed. _But im also glad…_ he turned over, horrified.

"Riku… you're probably fake sleeping… or maybe you are awake… but hear me out… remember when you said you loved me? Well I love you too."

Not a sound came from Riku.

Sora sighed. "Riku… if you're awake please answer me…"

Nothing.

Riku turned over, facing Sora, without warning, he took the brunette's glasses off, and smiled. "You know, you're much cuter with you're glasses off."

Sora grinned. "Riku!" He hugged the older boy, who delightfully hugged him back

"Sora…" he sighed. Kissing the boy on top of his forehead, Riku slid his lips down to Sora's cheek, where he kissed him a few times there, as well. Once on the lips, leaving it off with licking the brunette's bottom lips, sucking it.

_Is this… what being kissed feels like?_ Sora asked himself. _The tingly feeling? It feels… good…_

Riku went down to his neck, kissing him, softly, but then pulled away, looking concerned.

"You don't like this… do you." He said.

Sora shook his head quickly. "No! No I love it! I… I… I just… I don't know how to kiss anyone… im sorry if that displeases you."

Riku smiled. _Sora… you're so cute!_ "It's ok. I don't mind. You were just being so non-responsive."

The brunette bit his lip, embarrassed. "Well… now you know."

The older boy smiled. Nuzzling his face into Sora's warm chest. "Sora… will you be my… boyfriend?"

Sora smiled, running his fingers through Riku's hair. "Yeah…"

He hugged Riku.

Riku didn't hug back. _Damn… I completely forgot that bet…_

"But Riku!"

Riku jumped. "WHAT?"

"About us… can we take it slow?" the brunette asked.

Riku nodded, but then smirked. "Can I still kiss you and stuff?"

Sora pulled Riku's waist close. Riku got the message.

"Sora… what about Kairi?" Riku asked.

Sora shrugged. "I… I thought about it. She's really pretty, and nice… but… I just like you more… I can be myself around you, and you're the first one who notice me, when I was a nobody."

Riku smiled. "I love you Sora."

The younger boy sighed heavily digging his face into the older one's shoulder. "I love you too, Riku."

Riku awoke the next morning, Sora was in his arms, with their legs all tangled together, in the bed. He looked over to the bed side table. 9:00… it read. Riku carefully removed Sora from his body getting up, and walking downstairs, breakfast was in the air, it consisted of bacon, grits, toast, and of course, hash browns. The maids always made- _wait… dad is cooking?_

"Dad?" Riku asked. "Where are the maids? I thought they made breakfast."

Xemnas was quiet for a while, then looked up and smiled a little. "I decided they needed some time off. Besides, I wanted to make you and Sora something special."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Dad, we aren't-"

"I know. But you guys _are_ boyfriends."

"No we aren't!"

"Riku," Xemnas glared. "Don't fib. It's ok. I'm not going to kill you. I already have proof anyways, from last night that is."

_What. The. Fuck._

"THE HELL! DAD DID YOU SPY ON US?" Riku asked angrily, more likely, yelled.

"I didn't spy. I was going by you're room, and I heard you guys talking. That's all." Xemnas said, still flipping the pancakes.

Riku calmed down. "That's not cool…"

Xemnas shrugged. "Maybe you should be quieter confessing your love then, huh?"

Riku blushed. "W- Well for your information it was him not me!"

"Whatever."

"How come you always have to have the last word?"

"Because I'm Dad. Fear my Evil!"

_Oh god… dad is trying to be funny again._

_HELP ME ANGEL  
HELP ME ANTHONY RAPP  
HELP ME TOM CRUISE_

Sora came downstairs soon after Riku and Xemnas had their vent, he was blushing with a look on his face, the look of "Hey Riku you're looking sexy this morning" (no im totally kidding. But I was an admiring look)

"Hey Sora!" Xemnas said cheerfully. "Sit down and eat some breakfast."

Sora smiled and sat down next To his boyfriend, tired.

"Where's Kadaj and Yazoo?" Riku asked.

"They had to leave early for their part time job. They'll be back this afternoon." Xemnas said.

Riku nodded, and looked at Sora, who was still blushing, and looking at him affectionately.

"I'm gonna go ahead upstairs." Sora said.

"But you've barely touched anything." Riku said with a frown.

Sora nodded. "I'm ok. I'm not hungry." Sora walked upstairs, leaving Riku and his Dad to vent more.

Sora put his glasses on, so he could see well. "I like my glasses more than contacts… they feel better to me…"

The brunette sigh falling on the bed, he heard footsteps coming.

"Hey." Riku said.

Sora looked over at Riku.

"What was that look you had earlier?" Riku asked laughing. "You looked like you were about to pounce on me!"

Sora then blushed. "I had a dream about you last night."

Riku nodded, sitting up on the head board, and pulling Sora into his lap. "Tell me about it."

Sora shook his head. "I don't really care to share."

The silver haired boy looked offended. "Was it bad?"

"No."

Riku laughed a little. "Than what was it?"

"It was just…" Sora stopped. "I can't explain it… bit I just feel really weird."

Riku smiled. "Well whatever it is, it cant be worse than me thinking about you d-" Riku didn't even bother to finish off that sentence.

Sora sighed. "I really need my brother Leon though…"

The older boy smiled. "Homesick?" he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Kind of."

"Well we have to go the beach anyways, why don't you head home and put your stuff away?" Riku suggested.

Sora nodded. "I think I'll do that." he said getting up. "I'll see you in a few then."

"Sora…"

"Mmm?"

"You're in you're in your boxers…" he said as Sora was about to leave, venturing out into the world to expose himself.

"Oh." Sora said embarrassed putting a hand over his face, then pulled some jeans on, and pushed out the door to leave.

**Ok… I had to add a little of Axel and Sora, and Riku and Roxas! It was too cute! haha.**

**Sora: great, just fucking great.im the gay one again.**

**Riku: ya bitch… my sora… Sabbychan, I love you! You have answered my prayers! KAIRI THE RED-HAIRED BITCH!**

**Kairi: fuck off… I get him in the real game**

**Riku: did he touch your ass, Kairi in the game? OHHHHH NO he didn't!!**

**Roxas: OHHH BURN!**

**Sora: OK. FINE. IM GAY. I WONT TRY TO HIDE IT ANYMORE.**

**Axel: why cant I have both Sora and Roxas…?**


	8. Kissing

**YEY! Aha. Hey. I love Xemnas too. **

**Xemnas: if yall have sex, I wanna watch!**

**xDDDD**

**Anyways new chapter. Chapter short. End. :D **

**Working on next chapter about half way thorugh read my other fanfics. And I will write about you in my thankyous when I when an award for best selling author. :D**

Chapter 8: Kissing

_I had a dream about you last night…_ Riku smiled. _I wonder what it could have been…_ he smiled on as he rummaged through his closet looking for a bathensuit. It was official. Riku had too much clothes.

Sora sighed sheepishly as he walked along the edges of the sidewalk, as a few cars passed him by every once in a while. He, Riku, Axel, and Roxas would meet at the beach today. Sora knew Riku would plan something special, after all, even if he didn't think about it last night… Riku must have wanted to make his move for the brunette last night. Sora shuddered. He had no idea how to kiss someone. He imagined it, trying as hard as he could to image two people pressing their lips together. That was pretty easy, but the real thing was much harder.

"Maybe _he_ will know what to do…" Sora murmured. "I mean, I don't want to disappoint Riku… but I also don't want to look like a big idiot with my eyes open panicking about what to do and how to do it while I should be enjoying the wonderful things he's doing to me…"

Then Sora wondered. What "wonderful" things would Riku do to him after all? Sora did point out to Riku he wanted to take it slow, since, Riku seemed like the obvious one to be ready for anything coming his way… but Sora was thinking otherwise now.

Sora reached his house soon after his thoughts wondered out of his brain. Now his heart was racing. _I'm scared to ask him… what if him… and… were doing something… I don't want to see that._ Luckily, for Sora, Cloud's car was nowhere in sight. _Thank goodness._ Sora let out a sigh of relief, walking through the door.

"Hey honey!" His mother chirped. "Why are you home so early?"

"Eh? Well Riku and I are running off to meet some of our other friends down at the beach, so I came to get my bathensuit."

His mother nodded. "Did you have fun?" she asked as Sora was walking upstairs.

"Yeah," she said loudly enough for her to hear him. "It was a lot of fun." Smiling as he flashbacked about what had happened last night.

Sora looked through his drawer, successfully finding a swimsuit. It was a crimson color that formed to black at the bottom. Sora was never really a picky person about clothes. As long as he wore something, he was fine. The brunette slid his bathensuit on, also putting on a T shirt. Since the brunette was pretty much tanned; he didn't need any sun block. So all he brought was a towel. _I want to bring my toys…_ Sora thought childishly. _But I don't want to… well… be so immature._

It was different now. Sora cared a lot more about himself now that he and Riku were… boyfriends and all. He walked out the door, and then remembered what he wanted to ask Leon. He walked closer to the older teen's door, turning the knob slowly. _Well, here it goes._ The door opened and he saw Leon sprawled on the bed, reading a book.

"Do you ever knock?" Leon asked without looking up to see who it was.

"It's my house." Sora stuck his tongue out. _No Sora! Be nice!_ "UM! Point!" Leon asked, with Sora walking over to Leon sitting on his bed.

"I need to ask you something, Leon." Sora said.

Leon put the book down, looking at his younger brother. "Ok. Shoot."

Sora fiddled with his fingers for a long time. Leon was getting inpatient. "Um. While im still young, Sora?"

The brunette looked up. "Uh… Leon?"

"_Yes?_" _Finally we're getting somewhere_. Leon clapped for joy in his head.

"Can I ask you something?"

Leon fell over at this point. "Sora… you told me that part already just get to the point."

"How… how…" Sora stopped with his cheeks turning pink, and Leon's look of aggression turned soft. "How do you kiss a boy?"

Leon looked up. "Have anyone in mind?" A smirk formed on his face.

"Well… yes…" Sora said, blushing harder.

Leon still smirked. "Well, for starters, let _him_, kiss _you_."

Sora huffed. "That doesn't teach me anything."

The older brunette nodded. "Ah… Well… you just press lips together and go."

Sora shook his head. "How do I REALLY kiss him back?"

"Well first, tilt your head so you don't bump noses." Leon began, tilting his brother's head.

Leon got really close to the brunette and made him wince. "Leon!"

"WHAT? You wanted me to teach you how to do it so im teaching you!" he stammered.

Sora shrugged.

Leon thought. "Here," he said, turning frontward. "Practice on your hand."

Leon held his hand up then balled it into a fist softly, turning it sideways, then began to kiss his own hand. Sora watched as his brother kissed in a circular motion on his hand. _Well that's awkward to be watching…_ Sora watched for one last time, and then started doing it too. Leon stopped and watched his brother.

"Good." He said. "Just keep practicing."

Leon got up and walked out of the room. Sora sighed. _That was odd… but at least I'll be able to kiss Riku now… hopefully._

Riku sat along side his house, waiting for his boyfriend. _God I can't believe Sora is actually mine!_ Riku smiled._ But I have to be very careful… I mean… I don't want to blow it with my kissing urges… he said he wanted to take it slow… or maybe he just meant he didn't want to take too many steps at the same time…_

Riku sat up as he saw Sora walking along the sidewalk, smiling at the older teen, as he walked up. "Hey, Riku."

The older teen smiled. "Hey."

His other reply was patting the empty space beside him, which Sora gladly sat upon. "Shouldn't we be…" Riku cut Sora off.

"Let's just sit here for a minute…" Riku suggested, pulling the brunette close. _God… I remember the bet… I know im being a little over pushy, but I have to make sure Sora likes me. If Sora ever finds out about the bet, I mean I'd have to cough up some money for Josh, but Josh's revenge wouldn't be over yet, he'd tell Sora… but then again, I'd have to break up with him… which would be even worse._

Riku felt a hand brush against his cheek; he turned around and saw Sora smiling at him, his eyes softening, with his head tilted. "I envy you…" Was all the blue eyed teen said.

_Huh?_ Riku asked himself. _Oh! He… he thinks of me highly? He likes me… no dumbass that's the same thing as thinking of you highly. Well, I think about beating the shit out of Kairi highly and that doesn't mean I like her. Oh god, I'm so hopeless._

The older teen smiled. _Well think of something to say! _"And you're innocent."

Sora grinned. "Not so true."

The brunette took his glasses off, and pressed the right side of his face against Riku's warm chest, sighing heavily.

Riku looked at him in bewilderment. "Um… Sora? What may I ask are you doing?" he laughed uneasily, with Sora clinching the older boy's shirt with his hands."

Sora shrugged. "You're heart," he said. "The beating makes me feel safe."

The older teen smiled, and softly stroked the brunette's left cheek. _He really does like me! I mean, I can hear him purring a little. Aw he's just so cute and sweet…_

Sora grinned looking up at the silver haired teen. "Hey, why are you thinking so much? I'm the Einstein here."

Riku chuckled softly. "I'm thinking about you…" he confessed, making the younger teen's cheeks turn a shade of cotton candy pink.

"I thought about you all the time, Riku." Sora also confessed. "When I should have been thinking of Kairi… you were stuck in my head."

Riku smiled. "That's a good thing?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, it sure is."

_I want to kiss him…_ Sora thought. _I hope I please him…_ Sora moved his head up to face Riku, and took Riku's cheeks in his hands pulling the older boy into a passionate kiss. Sora tried his best to kiss like Riku did, even though he failed.

_Aw… he's trying so hard…_ Riku thought. _He's so inexperienced, but he's better than an amateur would usually have been. I don't care. Its Sora's kiss… it's something special._

Sora moved down to Riku's neck, kissing it. Not soft, but hard. _He's going to give me a hickey…_ Riku thought, and smiled.

The brunette looked up with a blush. "D- … don't laugh at me."

Riku smiled. "I'm not laughing at that. You're fine, keep going." _God… he's going to give me a hickey._

Sora went back to kissing Riku's neck. He must have gotten the vibe because after each kiss it softened a little. That wouldn't stop that hickey from coming. Not a chance.

With one last kiss on the lips, Sora pulled away, very, very red. "Did you… did- did you like it?" He finally spat out.

Riku ruffled Sora's hair. "Liked it…?" he pressed his lips against the younger boy's forehead. "I loved it…"

Sora smiled, biting his lower lip. "You're not lying, right?"

Riku smiled, giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek. "Of course not." He wasn't lying.

The younger boy pulled Riku into a hug digging in his chest. "Riku… don't let me go…"

"Huh?"

"Don't break my heart… please… god. Don't break my heart." Sora repeated, his eyes closed.

"I would never hurt you, Sora." _Liar…_Riku said with guilt on his face as he hugged the boy of his dreams.

Sora opened his eyes slightly. "I… don't want to lose you… it's hard for me. Since a lot of people have picked on me for so long, pretending to be my friend, then stabbing me in the back… I know you'd never do that… right?" he asked with more relevance.

Riku nodded, trying to hide the guilt. "Of course Sora… of course."

**Gosh… that kiss scene freaking killed me:shoots self:**

**:Walks out of death portal: Sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted this to be one chapter for the kiss scene. And plus, I am already half way through chapter 9. Please read my story "How I Really Feel" and "The Other Promise" if you have time. I would really appreciate some reviews from them. Sora reminds me of Daisuke Niwa! squeal**

**Daisuke: I LOVE SHARADA.SORA! I ALWAYS WILL!**

**OMG:falls in Daisuke's arms:**

**Satoshi: HEY… GET AWAY FROM MY MAN…**

**He's not yours… technically, he's Riku's…**

**Riku KH: ME:D I CAN HAVE TWO SPIKEY HAIRED FREAKS!**

**Riku DNA: NO ME!**

**Satoshi: oh yeah:pulls out paintball gun: IT'S ON BITCH!**

**:pulls out Michael Jackson: BRING IT. **

**Sora: YAY:Dances: NO ONE IS OBSESSING ON HOW GAY I AM!**

**Axel: ow… that hurts… im not in this chapter…**


	9. Day at the beach

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE, LATE UPDATED!!!111!1**

**Disclaimer: if I owned kingdom hearts it would be a story full of gay Riku and Sora porn. :PPPPPP**

**Ok so. I'm really sorry. I have had a lot of stress. With exams coming up and all, pact, getting braces, and my evil teachers. But nowthats it's close to summer, I'm going to be updating more often. **

**Don't forget to check out my two other stories, ok?**

**I don't feel like doing a little author's note skit. Sorry. :PP**

**Sora: She is jut lazy.**

**SHUT UP!**

Chapter 9: day at the beach

The two walked side by side, one humming to the sounds of the wind, and one hiding his blush of guilt. _Why… why did I ever take that bet? If I only knew he liked me back before…_ Riku ran his fingers through his thick silver hair. _It won't matter, Sora won't find out… even if I do have to break up with him… I can just pretend, Josh knows I can still be friends with him, right? _All this bewildered confusion wondered from Riku's head. Focusing more on what his "boyfriend" was humming.

"What are you humming to?" The older boy asked.

The brunette looked up, with a smile on his face. "Best Friend."

Riku chuckled. _The fuck?!_ "You mean the one that goes 'he tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy, yummy'?" he laughed between sentences.

"That's the one!" Sora blushed with embarrassment. "It reminds me of you…"

Riku pulled Sora closer to him, hugging him as they walked. "Ha-ha, that's cute…"

Sora had a reason to smile big, and Riku's smile turned into a frown. _God… he's so… innocent. He has no idea what's going on…_

"You all right?" The brunette asked Riku worriedly.

Just as Riku was beginning to open his mouth, they had reached the beach, with someone taping on the older boy's shoulder. "Riku!"

"Axel?" Riku asked sarcastically.

Axel rolled his eyes at Riku's statement, then whispering in his ear, "Guess who's here?"

Riku closed his eyes half way. "Kairi…" He snared.

The one thing that stood in his way of getting to spend time with Sora; Kairi, translated: red haired whore who was presented evil powers by the devil to ruin Riku's life. 'Go after Riku's heart!' the devil would say. 'Let him feel the pain his great, great grandfather did when he entered the pits of hell!' and Kairi would say 'can I be a whore and still his boyfriend?' the devil, 'the hell, why not!' and they laugh evil and choke on their own spit and- wait. Kairi was eviler than the devil, more like… Kairi.

"Riku?" Sora asked in concern. "You ok you keep gritting your teeth."

"I'm FINE!" Riku said sternly, making Sora jump. "I-I'm fine…" Riku said with a smile, knowing he probably had upset Sora with that surprising tone. "Sorry."

Sora nodded. "It's fine, why are you so tense?" he asked as he felt the older teen's arms.

"Nothing…" Riku said.

Kairi walked up to the two, smiling. "Hi Sora, Riku…" she said, saying Riku's name cold.

Riku smiled, but still had his teeth gritted, Sora looked down, blushing.

"So… are you guys like boyfriends or something?" she asked, looking at the two's hands, that were intertwined. Sora quickly let go, still looking a the ground.

She smiled, when Riku thought she was going to say something like "YOU GAY BASTARDS" or something vile, "that's Cute!" she said, with a squeal.

_Oh hell no…_ Riku thought. _ Don't try to be all goodie, goodie to me after what you did. Not a chance. _"Yeah…" Riku said quietly.

Sora looked up and smiled. "Really?" the brunette blushed as Kairi gave her warm friendly smile to him.

_God… there is something in my gut… that tells me Sora still has feelings for that bitch…_ "Come on Sora," Riku said tugging on the brunette's arm. "Let's go somewhere **private**"

The brunette looked confused for a moment. Riku looked at Sora with a smirk on his face, the younger boy blushed madly. "Uh… yeah…" Sora said without looking at Kairi. "Let's go then."

Even thought Kairi was smiling, Riku saw how mad and jealous she was. Riku dragged Sora as far as he could get to the island.

"All right," Sora said sitting down. "Why did… I mean… we leave from our friends?"

Riku smiled; "First off," he began, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Kairi isn't my friend, and second, im pretty sure you know that one, right?"

The brunette blushed looking down. "Riku… we said we'd take it slow… remember?" he said biting his lip.

"I know…" Riku said fiddling with his fingers. "But… there's something I want to tell you…"

Sora looked up. "What is it?"

"Um… _just tell him about the bet… does it?_ uhh, you see… I…"

Sora leaned in closer.

"I THINK YOU WOULD LOOK EVEN SEXIER IF THOSE PANTS WERE OFF—"

The younger boy moved back quickly. "Riku!" he scowled with a blush.

_Damn… that was a nice cover. "_NO!!! NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT—I… really."

Sora giggled throwing his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "It's ok Riku… you don't have to be embarrassed!"

_That's not what I wanted to tell you though. Even though it's kind of true… NO! Bad axel mind! Get out! Get out! Get out! _"But I—ok." There was no use in telling Sora anyways now that Sora was getting all googly eyed at him now.

All though he was a bit of a horrible kisser, but than, his kiss wouldn't be, maybe it was how it tasted when it hit Riku's lips, either way Sora always aimed for the wrong part which was adorable.

Riku could have easily kissed Sora, possibly ending up with them falling on the ground, taking their shirts off, and kissing like wild animals, only, Kairi had gotten in the way. Again.

"Hey boys!" she hollered smiling; Sora couldn't keep his eyes off her, with her bikini on, Riku found it rather disgusting, but why wouldn't he?

"Are you guys coming in the water or not?" she said as she slowly walked in the water, Sora departed from Riku, leaving him alone. With no one to hold. Kairi was truly a bitch; Sora was too confused about who he really liked. Riku knew it, but he couldn't say anything. Riku had something far more badly to be guilty of.

"Hi there." Axel sat down beside his friend, smiling.

"So im guessing, you are jealous?"

"No… I don't have anything to be jealous of, except for the fact that a slut is with my boyfriend." Riku said.

Axel nodded. "Sora likes you, don't worry about it."

Riku sighed. "But… i…"

"What?"

"I did something… I took a bet… with Josh…"

Axel widened his eyes. "What was it?"

"Well I'd go out with Sora for some money."

Axel didn't seem to jump cussing like he usually did; he just buried his head in his hands, shaking his head. "Riku, Riku, Riku."

Riku looked at the ground. "I know…"

"You can't, I think Sora really, really likes you. Don't do it, you have to call off the bet right now, and tell Sora."

The silver haired teen shook his head. "I… I can't for some reason; I wind up telling him something really embarrassing instead."

Axel shrugged. "Better do something, you're gonna break his heart, badly, if he finds out."

Riku shrugged. "And if he doesn't?"

The red haired teen sighed. "Riku, he's gonna find out one day. Whether it's before, or after. Im not saying you should tell him, but it seems to me like it would be the best thing for him to hear it from you instead of Josh."

The other teen nodded. "Yeah…" was Riku's just reply.

Roxas was calling Axel over. With him smiling at the site of his new boyfriend. "Well, lets go." He said getting up with Riku trudging behind.

Sora and Kairi seemed to be looking for sea shells. Riku could tell she was flirting. Since she would sling some water at Sora, and he would sling it right back, with them both giggling.

He looked ay Axel and Roxas, smiling. They were so happy. He couldn't help but overhear the naughty whispers in Roxas' ear, along with the kissing, and giggling that came along with it. Why couldn't Riku and Sora be like that? Oh… wait. They wanted to take it slow. Roxas wanted to take it slow, but maybe he was just talking about sex. Anyway, they were happy, that was all that mattered.

"Hey," Sora said, wrapping his arms around Riku's waist. "How come you're always day dreaming, huh?"

Riku smiled, kissing Sora on the cheek. He couldn't help but show a little grin, since he could feel Kairi glaring.

"Let's spend some time together…" Sora suggested, as he intertwined hands with his boyfriend, sliding them up an down slowly.

The older teen smirked. "What's got you so affectionate?"

"I just… want you to know that you're the only person I'm crazy about…" Sora said with his sweet smile. It always made Riku faint in his mind.

"Let's go then."

Riku and Sora both got up in unison, holding hands as they walked towards the water. Leaving behind Riku's negative thoughts of Kairi.

The two walked into the water until the level had reached to their chest. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, both boys getting closer, by every breath. They were kissing again, while floating around in circles, their legs wrapped around each other to keep from going under. Riku smiled in the kiss. Sora was so off target when he'd kiss. But it as so cute when he would mess up, and would try to slide his tongue in Riku's mouth. He seemed unsure, but he also was relaxed, and not tensed at all like the first time they had kissed. Riku broke the kiss, pulling Sora into a hug, with his mouth going to the tip of Sora's right ear, nibbling and kissing it. He grinned as he heard Sora let out a soft quiet moan every once in a while. Riku took a break, and just let Sora rub his forehead on Riku's shoulder.

"Riku… we should get back… it's already six…" Sora said quietly.

"Really?" he asked in amazement. "Wow I didn't realize how late it was… I guess I was too caught up in the moment."

Sora grinned with a blush. "I think Kairi, and they already left. I guess they didn't want to interrupt."

"Guess not." Riku said, as both swam to shore.

By the time the two had gotten home it was around seven.

"Dad, I'm home." Riku walked in. "Sorry I'm late, I had to drop Sora off—"

"Riku…" Xemnas began. "Where the hell were you again?"

"The beach… with Sora and some friends."

"You were down there a long time." Xemnas said.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Dad, why the hell do you think im one kind of person who is mushy for sex?"

Xemnas gave a look at Riku. "I didn't say that."

"That's what it seems like. Why cant you just leave it alone, ill never, ever have sex with him all right!?"

Xemnas shook his head. "No, I just… look Riku," The older man said as he patted the seat next to him, Riku took the command and sat down by his father. "Sora is a nice boy. He's very polite, and very sweet. I see why you're so attracted to him. But… he's not you're type."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"He looks the one who will get attached. The one who's going to be heart broken if you do decide to leave him."

"I'm never going to leave him."

"But you've never had a long relationship before." His father foreshadowed.

Riku sighed. "But I love him Dad."

"Riku don't get upset, it's just my point of view. That doesn't mean that you will just dump him in a week. Who knows, maybe you'll prove me wrong."

Riku stood up. "I will."

"Oh and Riku," Xemnas said as Riku was walking upstairs.

"When you said that about so what if you and Sora had sex, does that mean you are—" 

"NO!" Riku stomped in his room.

"Ok."

**Well you know what to do. SPANK THAT REVIEW BUTTON:D**


	10. You're too good for me

Chapter 10: Unnamed

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. But you know what? Who doesn't?**

**Ugh… im so fucking sorry for being a lazy ass! D:**

**Sora: talk about lazyness. What a bitch Dx keeping us in for so long!**

**Riku: -stretches- damn O.o**

**My bad e.e I think I've lost my funniness with all this depressive shit that's been going on in my life.. and im still not over it. Anyways**

**Yeah… this is Chapter 10… **

**TO ALL MY GRACIOUS FANS THAT HAVE WAITED.**

**Im sorry o.e**

**Sora: e.e….**

………………**..**

**Riku: :D**

**e-e.**

**ok here we go.**

Chapter 10: You're too good for me.

Riku turned over so that he would be lying on his back. The harsh words of his father's repeated in his head all that night. _He's not your type. He'll get too attached. You'll break his heart.___So many of the words replayed back his head. He once again looked at the clock beside him. 3:30 AM. It read. Riku would eventually break Sora's heart. That is, IF he found out about the bet, which Riku wouldn't let happen. Hopefully tomorrow Josh would forget about it, and he and Sora can date in peace. Or what happened if josh would get revenge on Riku, summoning his chicken dancers and sheep that would bite of his head and – Well, _maybe it's best to go to sleep now, I can't think straight…_ he thought. With that the boy turned over hoping to get at least an hour of sleep. After all, he had school tomorrow.

The next morning Sora walked into school, unfortunately, not seeing his love all morning. He was puzzled as to why he wasn't here. Riku usually seemed to be at school everyday. And he sounded fine on the phone last night. Sora was worrying too much. But, of course, he missed him.

The hours passed on slowly that day… slower than usual.

"Sora, you all right?" Roxas asked the brunette, puzzled by the sadness on his face.

Sora looked over, and gave a small smile. "Yes," he said reassuringly, "I'm fine… I just…"

"Miss Riku?" The blonde guessed, and sighed. "I feel you. Sometimes, Axel never picks up his phone when I call him…"

"It's not like that Roxas." Sora sighed sadly. "Riku was fine. We talked last night… he said he'd see me at school tomorrow…"

"Maybe he got a sudden burst of sickness. Sometimes that happens, or maybe he decided to fake."

"Riku would have told me though… I feel like something's wrong." Sora sighed again.

Roxas hugged his friend, "I'm sure everything's ok Sora… don't worry so much…"

Sora nuzzled the boy's neck, his spiky hair tickling the blonde's skin, giving him a chuckle. "Trust me… everything's fine Sora." He gave a reassuring smile, and so did Sora.

By lunch, Sora went back to being troubled by his boyfriend's absence. It wasn't helping that Josh and his friends were snickering, and giggling for no reason at him… that he knew of anyways. It also didn't help that Roxas and Axel were all "lovey dovey" in front of him. It made Sora feel even more lonesome. He just buried himself in his arms on the table, hoping that the rest of the day would do by fast.

… It didn't.

Math seemed to go on and on… especially since Riku wasn't here to give help to. _Why am I freaking out… do I have to be with him 24/7? _Sora wondered through his head. He gave one last sigh, and tried to continue through the rest of the day without freaking out, but of course, that wouldn't work either.

YES! The end of school! Sora rushed out the door, leaving Roxas running after him with Axel.

"Sora! Slow down man!" Roxas yelled tiringly from behind.

Eventually Sora slowed down and laughed. "I'm sorry…"

Axel chuckled. "Damn, you miss Riku that much huh?"

Sora blushed. "I'm worried. He might be really sick, and I wanna see him…"

The red-head gulped. _Or he could be avoiding something…_

Roxas rubbed his cheek on Axel's shoulder, taking him out of his thought. Roxas looked up at him giving the boy a smirk

Axel starred back smiling. "Well Sora… we gotta go," Axel put his arm around Roxas, and the blonde welcomed himself into the older teen's side. "I promised this guy I'd take him out n a nice date."

Sora smiled in aw. Roxas and Axel were certainly the cutest couple. Though it made him miss Riku more. "All right then, I'll see you guys." Sora waved as Axel and Roxas took off in the other direction."

Sora made it to Riku's house in just five minutes, he was surprised to see the silver-haired teen sitting out on his porch, with a troubled look on his face.

Sora walked up to him, making the older teen look up.

"I… thought you were sick…" Sora gazed down at the boy.

"…I wasn't…" Riku said slowly, "Why… are you… here…?"

Sora bit his lip, thinking he made his love mad. "Well… I missed you… and I was worried… I wanted to see you…"

Riku mumbled. "You're too good for me…."

"What?"

Riku stood up. "Sora… You're just too good for me…"

Sora paused confusingly. "What are you trying to say…?"

Before Riku could say anything else Josh and his gang came walking on Riku's blocked. _Oh god no… not now… _Riku bit his lip in nervousness. _Please don't see us…_

With Riku's dismay, Josh looked and saw the couple starring at them all. With a smirk he yelled. "Hey Riku! Good buddy!"

Josh ran up, and also did his gang of friends. "Looks like yall are pretty happy together." Josh snickered.

"Shut the fuck up." Riku glared.

"Whatever," Josh said. "I guess we should give you the money then?"

Sora looked even more confused and turned to josh. "Money… what does he owe you?"

Josh laughed hard and so did his friend. "Wow Riku… you're pretty standoffish to not tell him what's going on."

Riku looked down in regret.

"Ol' Riku here made a bet with us that he'd date you for a good bit of money, guess the guy turned out to have... feelings for you!" Josh busted out laughing again.

"WILL YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE?!" Riku yelled in anger.

Josh stopped laughing. "Geesh… you don't have to get loud with me Harada. It's your fault this happened." Josh snickered. "But I guess I should leave you two alone… I'll give you the money tomorrow." Josh and his gang walked away silently, but Riku knew they all had smiles on their faces.

Riku looked down at Sora, who was also looking down. Riku could see the teardrops pouring from his eyes onto his soft cheeks.

"Sora… I…"

"You don't have to say anything…" Sora said groggy.

"I… knew… this… would happen…" A tear rolled of his cheek.

Riku bit his lip. "Sora…"

Sora slapped Riku's hand as it came in to whip his tears. "LEAVE ME… THE FUCK… ALONE…"

Sora ran off from Riku.

Riku stood there shockingly, but in regret.

"… He is too good for me."

**Owie e.e really short I know. But, things will get better and more exciting! **

**I hope '**


	11. Extreme Hatred

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but where the hell is Kingdom Hearts III already? e.e  
**

**WHOOP WHOO~~~~**

**Chapter FUCKIN' eleven!**

**Bout time, right?**

**I must say, in my absence of this site, my grammar has gotten A LOT better. Well, considering it's been two years since I have wrote this story, pretty much.**

**I found out not too long ago that I stupidly changed the bully's character name from Lance to Josh. Unfortunately with my old laptop being broken and all I can't really go back and fix it. Because I was really gonna just change the name to Josh. But oh well, you guys can deal until I actually have time to fix it. School is starting again soon, but I will try as hard as I can to update! Promise! (:**

**Anyhow, :ahem: I give you, Chapter 11 of The Funny Thing. Enjoy~ and you best R&R!11111**

Chapter 11: extreme hatred

Riku sat in dismay for a long time. Why did he just let Sora run away like that? Clearly he could of explained to him that his love for the boy was real. Then again, there was no getting out of the mistake he just made. And it just might not be fixed, Today, tomorrow, ever.

The silver-haired teen glumly walked into his house and up the stairs to his room, where fell on the bed and analyzed every detail of what just happened outside. _I don't know if I will ever be able to make this up to him... _Riku thought to himself. _There's no use in trying... he's too good for me. He will always be too good for me. And the only why I had the courage to talk to him is because of some stupid bet. _He placed one of his pillows from his bed on his face and began to squeeze hard. He had last the boy of his dreams, even worse, probably forever.

As soon as Sora got home he went straight to his room and locked the door after him. He knew if his mother would of caught him crying, she would of asked what happened and it would have only made him more upset. _I cant believe this... he was my everything... and all of it was just for some stupid bet... _Sora cried quietly to himself. _I don't think I could ever forgive him for this... this is just too low... even for him. _

The brunette stood up, opening his door and going straight to Leon's room.

"Leon..." Sora knocked on the door. "I need to talk to you."

The older brother unlocked his door and opened it. "what," Leon sleepily said. "This better be serious, you woke me from a good ass nap."

"It is..." Sora said sheepishly, trying to hold in his tears he hadn't quit cried out yet. "It's about Riku..."

The older brunette sighed, "Al right, come in."

Sora sat on his older brother's bed.

"So what did Harada do now?" Leon asked, unsurprised that Sora was upset with him.

"He... he... screwed me over!" Sora said, sniffing his nose still trying to hold in the tears. "He made a bet with Josh that if he got me to date him, then Josh would give him a good bit of money. But, I can't believe this!" The tears came out as Sora raised his voice. "Riku was my everything! My first love! My first kiss! … and now it was all a lie!"

Leon sighed, "Sora... I'm not surprised at all that this happened. I could have told you that Riku was trouble from the beginning. He obviously doesn't know how good you are if he had to take a bet just to be with you."

Sora sniffed and wiped his tears away. "What do you mean by 'he had to take a bet just to be with me'?"

"Well..." Leon trailed off and thought for a moment. "I think Harada has always had feelings for you. He just never came clean about them because of what other people would think, you know, he does have a reputation to uphold after all."

"It shouldn't matter!" Sora shouted in anger. "You and Axel both have good reputations and you both date guys and everyone knows! That's no excuse for what Riku did to me!"

Leon nodded in agreement. "Maybe not a valid excuse, but that is a reason. And even so Riku is the type to worry about what people think. As much as you want to believe that he didn't mean what he said to you, I guarantee you he did. But that is no reason to go back to him."

"I am NOT going back to him." Sora stated. "I'm not even going to talk to him anymore. I can't even bare to look at him after what he just did!"

Leon nodded in agreement again. "I don't blame you. Maybe this is good for you to stay away from him anyways."

Sora nodded also. It wouldn't be hard at all to not communicate with Riku, not after all this mess. It was close to say that the brunette had a good bit of hatred for his ex. Who wouldn't after dealing with a false relationship for a few days?

The next day sat school, Sora walked into first block extremely OK with that fact that he would have to face Riku sooner or later in here. _There's nothing to be worried about, because I didn't do anything wrong. _He told himself.

Sora sat down and looked at the empty desk next to him. _He's probably going to be late... _Sora thought. _Wait! Why do I even care? _Sora shook his head and put it down on the desk.

Eventually the bell rang and Sora picked his head up and looked around, Riku was there in his seat but he was being completely silent and not even looking at Sora.

_ok... _Sora thought. _I was expecting a well thought out apology at the least... UGH! DON'T CARE! SHOULDN'T CARE! _

Sora shook his head and turned his attention to the board, as Mrs. Stewart was putting notes on the over head, he quickly began to copy them.

The day had gone by slow for Riku. Especially the classes that he had with Sora. He didn't bother talking to him or at least apologizing because what good would it do? _I doubt he even wants to here me talk anyway... much less breathe. _Riku sighed. Not communicating with Sora wasn't gonna be easy. He had already gotten through one block and couldn't handle it.

The silver-haired teen walked into the lunch room. Unfortunately there was no way he could sit where he had been sitting since Sora was there, and he doubted Sora wanted him there either. So he walked over to where Josh and the other poplars sat and tried to clear his mind. He kept looking over at Sora's table, Axel was over there, Roxas, and all the others that usually sat over there. He wondered what Sora was talking about, probably him.

"Are you in there, Riku?" Josh asked in amusement.

Riku stared for a moment, and then shot back in reality. "Huh?"

"Here," Josh said, handing him a couple of hundreds. "You win."

"You know Josh," Riku said angry. "I don't want the damn money." smacking it from his hand, Riku got up from the table and went outside.

"So you haven't talked to Riku since?" Roxas asked, as Sora was playing with his food.

"Nope... don't plan to either." Sora said quietly.

The whole day so far Sora got more upset as he saw Riku passing in the halls and in classes. He figured it would be easy to hate Riku for a while. But it definitely wasn't.

"C'mon Sora..." Axel said quietly. "You got to realize that when Riku made that bet, he wasn't thinking about how you were gonna hurt when you found out the truth, it gave him a reason to be with you. And as soon as he knew that he had you he started feeling guilty about it, and he was planning on calling it off all together bu-"

"I don't care if he wanted to call it off before I found out or not, that's even more low then him just telling me about it..." Sora looked over at Josh's table, Riku wasn't in site. _I wonder where he went off to... _

Riku sat outside on the patio. Even though there were swarms of girls around him asking him what was wrong he felt completely alone inside. If he didn't have Sora... he just wouldn't be whole again. _I guess I'll just have to get over him... there's no way he is ever going to forgive me... _

"I think it's a pretty shitty thing..." a voice stated in the background of all the girls. "You know, what you did to my brother." Leon walked up.

"Leon!" Riku said. "Uh, ladies, could you leave us two alone for a few minutes?"

The girls obeyed Riku's commands and scattered off.

He sighed. "Leon... I never meant to hurt him... you know that."

"I do," he said as he saw down beside him. "I told Sora he should just forget about you."

Riku looked down. "Maybe he should forget me... he's too good for me... and I was too stupid to realize it before I made that damned bet." Riku clenched his fists.

Leon nodded. "Well, whats done is done. You can't do much about it."

Riku sighed. "You're right."

Leon got up, and then turned to face Riku. "Look, I know Sora likes you. A lot. I just came to talk to you to tell you that if he happens to let you into his heart, don't break it, or i'll break your face."

And with that, the brunette walked away.

_Let me into his heart?_ Riku asked himself. _Again? Highly doubtful. I do know if I had another chance... things would be completely different. _

Eventually the bell rang to go to go to third block. Riku's heart was beating fast. _Another damned class with Sora... I can't keep ignoring him for long. _

"It's safe to say that I have pure hatred for him, Roxas." Sora happily said.

"I don't think so." Roxas chuckled. "You still like him."

Sora pouted. "There's no way in hell! And even if I didn I am NOT causing myself anymore heartache then I do now, thank you."

Roxas just laughed. "I'm sure Sora."

"You seem to forget the fact that he made a bet involving me..." Sora said tensed. "I think that's a good reason to hate someone."

"You're right. But you guys can't go on hating each other forever. Eventually everything will be ok again all this stuff that's going on won't matter. I'm sure Riku has done through enough today with you guys not talking."

Sora laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm sure he's taking this harder than me right now."

Roxas frowned. "I think so Sora."

The brunette looked puzzled. "How?"

"I think Riku feels more for you than you realize." The blonde said, as he was getting his books out of his locker. "Axel told me that Riku had come to him really upset about the issue. I think Riku's hurting because he hurt you. Having doing something so wrong and hurting someone you love in the process isn't something a lot of people like to carry on them. And Riku has been having to carry it for a while."

Sora was quiet. Maybe Roxas DID have a point. It didn't mean Sora could just let himself fall for Riku again. He couldn't.

"Well..." Sora stammered off. "I... I still have extreme hatred for him!"

The bell rang, and everyone started to head towards their third block class.

_Great... I have Math with Riku. _Sora sighed. _Just what I need. _

**e.e well? This is what you guys have been waiting three years for! ;D**

**ok. I know its probably a horrible chapter. BUT I think once I start writing the next one, my "mojo" will come back and it will be a lot better! (: I had to keep referring to the last chapter and previous ones to make sure I didn't mess up on anything!**

**Sora: mojo? Really? this aint no Austin Powers shit.**

**e.e anyhow, Reviews would be nice. :'D**


	12. If it'll make you Happy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts yada, yada, yada, yada. **

**Author's Note: e.e well, I decided to write chapter twelve after chapter eleven considering I had nothing else to do with my time, it's two in the morning, and I slept til five so there's no way in fuck I'm going to sleep tonight. THANKGOD it's still summer. **

**But I have to work Saturday, so fml.**

**ANYWAY;**

**even though this story is eventually gonna have to come to an end soon, just simply because the time feels right for a few chapters to go on and then end it since Sora has already found out about the bet, I'm going to take my time with it, I'm in definitely no rush to finish this. I've enjoyed writing this, as much as you guys have enjoyed reading it, if most of you still come on here that is, I've noticed most people have been on since 08'. ok, I'm ranting. **

**Sora: no one cares about your job, no one cares that your still on summer break, and no one cares that its two in the morning, GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**o.e yes ma'am! I MEAN SIR!**

**Sora: …... ass. **

Chapter 12: I rather you be happy.

Sora walked into math class, seeing Riku had already made it there first. Sora looked around to find any extra seats that weren't near Riku. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky. He sighed, and sat down beside the silver-haired brunette. This time, Riku actually made contact with him, Sora glared back, and then persisted to turn towards the board.

_I've got to at least apologize. _Riku thought. _Maybe he will consider being my friend..._

Before Riku could open his mouth, Sora looked over.

"Y'know, it's rude to stair at someone who hates you at the moment." He simply stated, without a stutter.

Riku looked towards the front of the room. "Sorry..." _Nope never mind not apologizing. _

Riku sighed. It was hopeless. Sora would never even be his friend. He really screwed things up this time. It wouldn't be the first time Riku had screwed things up with someone he cared for. Riku looked over at the brunette again.

"Sora... I..."

Sora looked up. "What." he said annoyingly.

Riku rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm trying to apologize to you. You don't have to be an ass about it. I already feel like fuck up."

Sora was silent for a moment.

"And... I realize you will never take me back and I accept that but I don't want you to hate me and I don't not want us to talk!"

The bell rang.

Sora quickly got up and ignored the older teen's plead.

Riku sighed. "It was worth a try..."

Finally, after a few more classes, the last bell for the day rang. Sora walked quietly out of the school building with Roxas and Axel. Riku not in sight.

"You know... I kind of feel bad." Sora said.

Roxas looked puzzled. "How come?"

"Well..." The brunette looked at Axel. "You're his best friend and he's not even around you anymore. And it's because of me..."

Axel shook his head. "Nah. You see, if Riku was here right now just because I was here that basically means he doesn't care about you or what you think. He is keeping his distance from you because he wants you to be happy."

Sora kept walking. _I don't really know what to say to that..._

"I admit I've been mean to him all day... it's usually not like me at all... but it's like I have this wall built up now towards him..."

The red-haired teen nodded. "That's understandable."

_maybe I should call him later and talk to him... _Sora told himself.

Roxas looked at me and smiled. "So the homecoming dance is coming up, who are you going with?"

Sora stopped walking. _Crap, I forgot ALL about that. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't of had to worry about it before since me and Riku were together... _

"You know..." Sora said. "I don't know."

"I can find someone for you." Axel assured.

"I'll help!" Roxas joined in.

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Nah, it's cool. I don't even want to go anyway."

"Sora!" A girls voice called out.

Sora turned around and smiled. "Oh, hey Kairi."

The girl giggled. "So, I have a proposition for you."

The brunette chuckled. "I'm listening."

Kairi moved back and fourth, with her hands behind her. _She seems nervous... I wonder if she is gonna ask me..._

"Well... I was wondering... you know the homecoming dance is coming up and all... and... well..." Kairi trailed off, a hint of red brushed across her cheeks.

Sora smiled. "Of course I'll go with you Kairi!"

Her nervous face turned into a happy one, and hugged the brunette tightly. "Great! We are going to have so much fun together! I'll call you later and we can talk more about it!"

Sora hugged her back, still chuckling. _She's so cute. Maybe I should of payed more attention to her in the beginning. _"Aha, all right. Sounds like a plan!"

The crimson haired girl smiled once again, said her goodbyes and turn towards her friends.

"Whoa!" Roxas exclaimed. "That was totally unexpected!"

Axel smirked. "I figured Kairi would ask him sooner or later."

Roxas thought for a moment. "I wonder how pissed Ri-" Axel put a hand over Roxas' mouth.

Sora looked down. "That's right... I forgot Kairi and Riku had a past together..."

Axel shook his head. "Don't even worry about it Sora, go have fun at the homecoming dance with Kairi."

The brunette smiled. "You're right, it's not like I'm dating her or anything, just taking her to homecoming!" He assured himself. _This still feels wrong though... _

Dinner had began at the Harada household. While Yazoo, Kadaj, and Xemnas stuffed their faces and laughed and talked, Riku was silent most of the time, popping green beans in his mouth every once in a while.

"Riku... depressed?" Kadaj chuckled. "I heard about that bet you made, never thought some boy would make you this upset."

Riku shook his head. "I fucked up Kadaj. Sora's a great guy..."

Xemnas didn't look surprised by this news. "So that's what Roxas and Sora were chatting about today."

Riku's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Xemnas cleared his throat. "Well," he began. "Sora looked quite upset today in my class, so I figured you had something to do with it."

Riku glared at his father. "Thanks Dad."

"Well, you're always breaking hearts Riku, it's normal of you-"

Before he let his father finish, Riku angrily got up from his seat and slammed the chair into the table.

"I guess I'm just fucking up all over the place Dad!" Riku exclaimed with anger.

And with that, Riku took off to his room and fell on his bed. _I'm never gonna live this down... and maybe I shouldn't. _He thought to himself.

The phone ring. Riku thought twice about answering because of the mood he was in, but it just kept ringing. Eventually he gave up and answered.

"Hello..." he said grimly.

"Riku..."

"SORA?" Riku jumped up.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Uh, sorry..." Riku calmed his voice. "Um, why are you calling? Not that I don't want to talk to you or anything... just thought you hated me." 

Sora sighed. "Riku... I don't hate you. Maybe I over reacted earlier. I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I was just hurt. That's all."

"Oh but Sora... you have every right to hate me. I took advantage of you. I meant everything I said but dated you for the wrong reason even though it felt right at the time. I'm just... I'm sorry for everything I put you through last week. You came and went out of my life so fast..." Riku trailed off. "I've always liked you... I just never knew how to say it..."

Sora was quiet for a while. "Oh..."

_maybe I shouldn't of told him all that... _Riku thought.

"Well... Riku... there's another reason... why I called too..."

Riku lightened up a little bit. "What's that Sora?"

Sora gulped. _I really don't know how he is gonna take this... but here I go... _"Um... I'm going to homecoming with Kairi... and... I don't want to go if it's going to upset you. I mean... I already said yes and everything but-"

"Go with her Sora."

"What?"

"Go to the dance with her." Riku sighed. "I care about you a lot. And as much as I don't like Kairi, I want you to be happy. And if being happy is you going to the homecoming dance with her. Than so be it. I'm not gonna hold something against you. If anything you should be holding what I did to you against me... I'm lucky your even talking to me again. Don't worry about how I feel.. it matters only how you feel."

Sora bit his lip. Some part of him wanted Riku to be jealous, and say 'Sora, I love you, and I want YOU to come to homecoming with me.' But maybe Riku realized that he made a big mistake, and figured he didn't want the brunette anymore. _What does it matter... _Sora asked himself. _I... I can't get hurt again. Never..._

Eventually Sora and Riku talked more, agreed to be friends, and said their goodbyes until tomorrow. Sora hung up the phone in dismay. _I'm so confused... _

The phone rang again. _Must be Kairi. _He thought, and answered.

"Sora!" She exclaimed. "I wanted to talk to you about the homecoming after party!"

"After party?" Sora asked.

"Of course, silly! Everyone is going to the second chain after the dance and we are going to have a big bonfire and camp out on the beach! I was wondering if we could go?" she asked.

The brunette smiled, and Kairi must of felt it, because she giggled. "Of course Kairi. We can go anywhere you like."

"Great!" she exclaimed again. "I'm so excited!"

Sora flashed another smile. "Me too..."

That night, Riku tossed and turned. As much as he wanted Sora to be happy. He knew how Kairi was. _If she hurts him... I swear... I'll kill her. _ He trailed off. _Oh Riku what are you even thinking you hurt him for crying out loud!_ Riku shook his head and turned on the other side of where he was once facing. He sat there for a while thinking. _Homecoming is in two weeks... I need to find a date... _He then began thinking of all the girls he knew and talked to the most and tried to make a decision... even though it was hard since he wanted to go with Sora. He kept telling himself, _It'll make him happy going with her... it really will... oh Sora..._

**zee end of chapter 12! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it! I had a little fun writing it. But, the next chapter will be funner. ;D**


End file.
